Snorgärsen, Måntand, Tramptass och månen
by Salzan
Summary: Hur gick det egentligen till när Snape fick reda på Remus hemlighet? Marodörernas sjätte skolår. Igen romantik. Färdig! Läs och kommentera!
1. Chapter 1

Samtliga karaktärer och miljön (utom möjligen baracken vid quidditchplanen) tillhör J.K.Rowling. Alla personer är (antagligen) helt och hållet fiktiva och om någon påminner om någon i verkligheten är detta (antagligen) bara ett slumpartat sammanträffande. Inga djur eller odjur har kommit till skada under framställandet av berättelsen. / Salzan

**Snorgärsen, Måntand, Tramptass och månen**

Severus Snape kramade flaskan så hårt att dess rundade kanter skar in i hans handflata.

Han njöt av känslan av den i sin hand. Flaskan med det elixir som han, alldeles själv, uppfunnit och framställt.

Det enda som återstod nu var att pröva det. För det vore ju förargligt om någon oskyldig dog eller fick tulpaner växande ut ur näsborrarna. Severus log brett. Det var just därför han valt ett offer som var allt annat än oskyldigt.

Severus föreställde sig hur han just nu släntrade in i stora salen och möttes av en våg av busvisslingar och hejarop.

Nu skulle han hämnas alla gånger han fått dingla upp och ner på skolgården.

Nu skulle han hämnas för Snorgärsen.

Snapes ögon glittrade farligt när han klev in i stora salen.

"Hur är det?" Sirius knuffade till James med armbågen. "Du ser lite blek ut."

James ryckte på axlarna och flinade tillbaka, men Sirius lade märke till att han svalde sitt rostade bröd med viss möda.

Remus log mot honom över bordet.

"Äsch, kom loss nu, James. Alla vet att ni är skolans bästa lag. Ni kommer att _mosa_ Slytherin…" Han avbröt sig, och en rynka smög sig in mellan hans ögonbryn när hans blick fastnade på något bakom James. James själv tycktes inte märka det, han stirrade frånvarande på en tjejgrupp längre ner vid bordet. I nästa sekund stannade en tanig pojke med flottigt, svart hår framför deras bord. Sirius stack armbågen i sidan på James, som ryckte till och såg upp.

"Nervös?" Frågade Severus hånfullt.

"Vad vill du, Snorgärsen?" frågade James kyligt.

Snape ryckte lojt på axlarna, tog James halvfulla bägare från bordet och synade innehållet.

"Apelsinjuice? Potter, du kommer behöva något starkare för att klara den här matchen." Han ställde ner bägaren på bordet igen med ett högljutt _klonk._

"Men det är klart," hånlog han, "C-vitaminerna i den här kanske kan hjälpa dig att _se_ kvicken bättre."

Peter frustade till, och Remus böjde sig hastigt över sin gröt för att dölja ett leende.

"Som om Slytherin skulle ha en chans!" Fräste Sirius hetsigt. "De skulle förlora även om Gryffindors spelare var tvungna att flyga med förbundna ögon och händerna bakbundna!"

James höjde sin bägare mot Snape.

"Skål för en seger åt Gryffindor!" flinade han innan han tömde bägaren. Snape betraktade honom med otäckt glittrande ögon och ett uttryck av något som liknade belåtenhet i ansiktet.

"Skål, Potter," sa han lågt, snurrade runt på klacken och stegade därifrån.

Marsdagen var strålande vacker, med hög, klar luft och kornblå himmel. Remus kisade mot det skarpa ljuset, men kunde ändå knappt se de fjorton spelarna som for omkring högt däruppe. Han, Sirius och Peter skickade en kikare mellan sig under ivriga kommentarer från Sirius sida och ständiga medhåll från Peter. Runt omkring dem skränade elevskocken så högt att Remus var övertygad om att han skulle bli hörselskadad.

"Prewett passar till Smith, Smith tillbaka till Prewett…De närmar sig Slytherins målstolpar, de är förbi Gray och Plass, bara Slytherins vaktare kvar…PREWETT GÖR MÅL!"

Ett hurrarop från Gryffindors sida dränkte fullständigt de massiva buanden som Slytherinarna åstadkom.

"Grymt!" Skrek Sirius.

"Skitbra!" Instämde Peter.

"Slytherins slagman riktar en dunkare mot Gryffindors sökare, han väjer undan…"

"Snyggt, James!" Skrek Sirius.

"Super!" skrek Peter hest. Den spelare som måste vara James dök hastigt och för en sekund skymde han solen.

Remus blinkade. Var det ljuset? En synvilla. Det måste varit en synvilla. Eller?

"Peter, ge mig den där…" Fylld av onda aningar ryckte Remus åt sig kikaren och zoomade in James. Han stelnade till och stirrade så länge att Sirius, som svor ivrigt åt Slytherins vaktare, märkte det.

"Din…Din… Det är förstås hans specialitet, han är aldrig något annat än _i vägen_!Remus, vad…?"

"Sirius!" Remus tryckte kikaren i handen på honom och pekade ostadigt upp mot himlen. "Titta på James. Titta på James!"

Sirius lyfte kikaren mot himlen och justerade skärpan. Han blev stående och stirrade så länge att James för länge sedan måste flugit ur bild. När han sänkte kikaren glödde hans ögon av ilska.

"Det här," morrade han, "Skall Snorgärsen få ångra!"

Från Slytherins del av läktaren kom ljudet av skratt svepande mot dem, och en av Gryffindors jagare stannade plötsligt upp i luften och pekade på James. James tycktes för några sekunder frysa fast mitt på himlen, innan han dök ner mot Slytherins läktare och gjorde en mycket ful gest i luften.

Ingen av åskådarna behövde längre någon kikare för att se att Gryffindors sökare, från tåspetsarna till hårtopparna, hade antagit en skrikgrön färgton. Hela läktaren var plötsligt i uppror, Gryffindorare skrek "sabotage!" i korus och domaren rusade ut på planen och gjorde tecknet för timeout. James landade på planen framför henne, ursinnigt gestikulerande. Remus blev inte förvånad när James efter en stund klev upp på sin kvast igen och sparkade iväg från marken.

"Onekligen ett tarvligt trick mot Gryffindors sökare," ekade kommentatorn över läktaren, "Men han verkar annars inte påverkad. Matchen får fortsätta."

Remus uppfattade aldrig riktigt vad som hände sedan. I ena sekunden steg James upp mot den klara himlen, samtidigt som domarens visselpipa ljöd för att starta spelet. I nästa ögonblick var båda sökarna på väg nedåt i en störtdykning. James susade som en grön blixt tätt över huvudet på några Slytherinelever, som tvingades ducka hastigt för att inte få hans fötter i huvudet. Tätt efter honom kom Slytherins sökare, men James drog ifrån och det blev han som först slöt sin illgröna näve om kvicken.

"JAAA!!" Gryffindorelerverna flög upp på fötter som en man, skrek sig hesa och kramade om varandra. De tre marodörerna började tränga sig fram genom folkmassan, ner på planen.

Samtliga i Gryffindors lag tycktes sitta ihop i en jättekram. De dalade neråt och tog mark i en röra av armar och ben. James blev den första som trasslade sig loss och gick sina vänner till mötes. Illgrön från topp till tå såg han onekligen ut som en överdimensionerad groda. Hans ögon, som antagit en färg som fick Remus att tänka på grodslem, glödde av ursinne.

"jag vet att du vill att Lily skall titta på dig, James," Började Sirius allvarligt, trots att det ryckte misstänkt i hans ansiktsmuskler. "Men det här är väl ändå att gå för långt…"

"Väldigt roligt!" fräste James, som tycktes helt oförmögen att se de lustiga i situationen. "Jag skall döda honom!"

Gryffindorelevernas fest varade till långt in på natten. Ett stort bål fullt av eldsalamandrar hade tänts ute på gräsmattan framför slottet, och runt omkring stod elever och grillade korv på mugglarvis eller bara pratade. Den vackra dagen hade övergått i en av vårens första milda kvällar. James hade med hjälp av en återställningsdryck återfått sin vanliga, mer klädsamma färg, och därefter tycktes glädjen över segern ha kommit i kapp honom. Men han skickade ändå mörka blickar efter Snape så fort han kom inom synhåll.

De satt länge på slottstrappan den kvällen och drack honungsöl. De diskuterade uppsluppet matchen och inte lika uppsluppet hur Severus hade lyckats hälla vad-det-nu-var i James bägare utan att de såg det.

Remus kunde inte riktigt koncentrera sig på samtalet. Allt oftare slängde han oroliga blickar på sin klocka och mot himlen, vars violetta färg höll på att djupna till mörkblå. James spanade på en klunga tjejer som stod vid bålet, samtidigt som han förde en hetsig diskussion med Sirius om lämpliga straff för Snorgärsen.

"Jag tycker vi ska knuffa ner honom från norrtornet," flinade Sirius hårdhjärtat. Och i nästa andetag: "Var inte så feg! Du borde verkligen ta mod till dig och prata med henne…"

James ryckte till och blinkade. Det tycktes ta ett par sekunder innan han förstod vad Sirius pratade om.

"Haha, väldigt lustigt…" muttrade han och fortsatte iaktta Lily. Han gjorde i snitt två försök om dagen att prata med henne. Med varierande resultat.

"Kom igen!" fortsatte Sirius. "Vad jag vet har du bara pratat med henne tre gånger idag…"

James såg fenomenalt oberörd ut. Han slängde en hastig blick över axeln, som för att försäkra sig om att ingen lyssnade, och vände sig sedan till Remus.

"Du behöver väl manteln ikväll?" frågade han lågt.

Remus nickade. Han kunde se besvikelsen i James ansikte och kände den återspeglas i sitt eget. James drog fram osynlighetsmanteln ur fickan på sin klädnad och tryckte den i famnen på Remus. Han gav honom en hastig klapp på axeln innan han hoppade upp och släntrade bort mot flickorna, tillsynes helt oberörd, samtidigt som han ivrigt rufsade till håret. Peter, Remus och Sirius utbytte roade blickar.

Peter tömde sin flaska och gäspade stort.

"Jag tänker gå och lägga mig," mumlade han. "Jag har en massa läxor att göra imorgon."

När han gått tömde även Remus sin flaska och ställde ifrån sig den på trappan. Han tänkte dystert att han gärna skulle ägnat hela sitt liv åt att hjälpa Peter med läxorna om han bara slapp tillbringa varje fullmånesnatt i Spökande Stugan.

"Jag måste också gå," sa han lågt och reste sig upp.

Sirius nickade.

"Ska du inte träffa Madam Pomfrey?"

Remus skakade på huvudet.

"Nej. Vi har bestämt att jag tar hand om mig själv ikväll." Han nickade mot stojet omkring dem. "Det skulle se rätt misstänkt ut om hon följde med mig bort nu."

Sirius såg upp honom.

"Det är synd att du behöver den." mumlade han med en nick mot manteln Remus höll i. "Då kan ju inte vi…"

Remus log blekt.

"Jag vet."

Han teg ett ögonblick. Kände hur musklerna i hans kropp blev mer spända för var sekund och visste att han var tvungen att gå.

"Du, Sirius…"

Sirius lyfte på ögonbrynen.

"Ja?"

"Ni knuffar väl inte ner Snape från norrtornet va?"

Sirius flinade elakt.

"Det vet man aldrig."

"Sirius!" Remus blängde på honom. Sirius höjde på ögonbrynen, verkade för ett ögonblick bereda sig på strid, men resignerade sedan.

"Okej då, om du insisterar, så gör vi väl inte det…"

Remus kände sig inte särskilt mycket lugnare.

"Lovar du?"

Sirius nickade, men glimten i hans ögon skrämde Remus.

"Oroa dig inte, Måntand. Kila ner till Stugan du. Vi tar hand om Snape."

Remus stirrade på honom.

"Det är exakt det som oroar mig." Mumlade han, innan han dystert vände sig bort och klev ut i mörkret med tunga steg.

Mjölkvitt månljus strömmade ner över slottet och flödade över gräset. Stjärnorna glimmade på den bläcksvarta himlen. Sirius hade ingen aning om hur länge han legat där under eken med armarna bakom nacken, räknat stjärnor och betraktat månen. Han njöt av att för en gångs skull vara ensam med sina tankar och med tystnaden.

"Så han har försvunnit igen?"

Han ryckte till.

"Nej," svarade han hastigt. "Remus har gått in och lagt sig."

Han rullade över på mage och reste sig upp. Där, ett par meter ifrån honom, glimmade Severus kalla ögon i mörkret. Sirius hand for omedelbart iväg mot trollstaven.

"Så inressant," mumlade Severus på sitt långsamma, utpräglade sätt, "att du visste att jag syftade på Remus."

"Intressant?" Morrade Sirius. "Som om du inte hängt efter Remus jämt de senaste tre åren! Det verkar nästan som att du är kär i honom!" Han skrattade kallt. "Det är ingen idé, Snorgärsen! Remus gillar bara flickor som vet hur man gör när man tvättar håret."

Severus svarta ögon glittrade farligt.

"Jaså. Så han har gått och lagt sig? Vad jag vet sover Remus uppe i er sovsal i Gryffindortornet."

"Grattis!" Flinade Sirius hånfullt. "Har du redan kommit på det?"

"Hur kommer det sig då," frågade Severus, med betoning på varje stavelse, "Att sista gången jag såg Remus ikväll så var han på väg åt det hållet." Han pekade ut i mörkret, bort mot det piskande pilträdet och sjön där bortom.

"Och efter det har han inte gått in. Tro mig, jag vet."  
Sirius längtade efter att klippa till honom.

"Och det intressanta är," tillade Severus, "att jag för ganska exakt en månad sedan såg honom gå över skolgården med madam Pomfrey, en kväll, sent." Han lät triumferande nu. "Och efter det var han "förkyld" i två dagar!"

"Jaså," Sirius bet ihop käkarna, dolde ilskan bakom en min av förvåning. "Vad Remus har gjort och inte gjort vet inte jag. Men jag säger ju att Remus inte är intresserad av dig. Du borde satsa på någon sliskigare kille."

Snape tog ett steg närmare Sirius.

"Du kan säga vad du vill," sa han med ett lugn som Sirius aldrig sett hos honom förut. "Men jag tycker det är intressant att Remus tillbringar en ganska stor del av sin tid _inuti det piskande pilträdet._"

Sirius naglar trängde djupt in i hans handflator.

"Du yrar i nattmössan, Snorgärsen," väste han mellan tänderna. "Gå in och lägg dig!"

Men Severus lät sig inte rubbas.

"Eller kanske _under_ trädet," tillade han.

"Om du ursäktar så har jag trevligare sällskap än dig att spendera min kväll med." Morrade Sirius med uppbådande av sin sista självbehärskning. Om han förhäxade Snape nu, skulle det vara som att säga honom rakt upp i ansiktet att han var något på spåren. Han gjorde en ansats att gå därifrån, men Severus blockerade hans väg samtidigt som han hotfullt höjde trollstaven.

"Varför försvarar du en person som så uppenbart döljer något?" Frågade han uppfodrande.

Sirius stelnade till. Han gav Snape en blick som borde gett honom utslag.

"Därför att han är min vän," väste han med is i rösten. "Min _vän_, snorgärsen. Vet du vad det ordet betyder?"

Snape flinade hånfullt mot honom.

"Om mina vänner hade varit en kroniskt förkyld bokmal, en idiot och en grön uppblåst padda så hade jag hellre klarat mig utan."

Senare skulle Sirius fråga sig tusen och åter tusen gånger vad som hänt. Varför ingen röst skrikit inom honom att det han gjorde var att gå för långt och helt uppåt väggarna fel.

Hans näve träffade Severus på kinden. Snape vacklade bakåt, men Sirius grep tag i kragen på hans klädnad och drog honom tätt intill sig. Hans tankar virvlade runt, påminde honom om alla orsaker han hade att hata Snape.

En plötslig ingivelse, klar som en blixt.

Han log. Ett brett, brett leende.

"Vill du verkligen veta vad Remus gör under det piskande pilträdet?"

Severus stirrade på honom och flämtade i brist på luft, men nickade sammanbitet.

"Dåså," Sirius kramade hårdare i hans krage. "Det enda du behöver göra är att ta en lång pinne och peta till knölen som sitter ovanför marken på östra sidan av trädet. Då slutar det slåss och du kan krypa ner i hålet! Det är så enkelt att till och med du kan klara det!" Han skrattade rakt in i Severus äckliga ansikte. "Men jag kan slå vad om att du inte vågar gå ner och se efter vad som finns där." Tillade han föraktfullt, och stirrade rakt in i Snapes svarta ögon. Severus slet sig loss, backade undan och började springa bort mot pilträdet, vägledd av månens mjölkvita ljus.

Sirius såg efter honom med djupaste avsmak. En liten röst tycktes skrika långt nere i hans medvetande, men han trängde undan den. Valde att inte höra. När Snapes gestalt blivit till en skugga som slukats av månskenet, vände Sirius tillbaka upp mot slottet.

Festen var nästan över. Han fann James vid bålet som blivit en hög av aska och svartnande pinnar. James stirrade drömmande in i den falnade glöden, hans hår var rufsigt och kinderna ovanligt röda. Sirius försökte flina, men lyckades inte riktigt. Han kände sig märkligt kall inuti.

"Tjena, James. Har hon dizzat dig nu igen?"

James nickade, vände sig om och log snett mot Sirius.

"Jepp. Men någon gång måste hon ge sig."

Sirius valde att inte besvara det uttalandet.

"Har du haft en schysst kväll?" Frågade James.

Sirius ryckte på axlarna.

"Tja. Först. Kollade på stjärnor. Men sedan dök Snorgärsen upp."

James ögon smalnade.

"Jaha? Vad hände? Jag hoppas att du förhäxade honom grundligt och hälsade från mig."

Sirius tvekade lite.

"Njae. Inte direkt."

James höjde frågande på ögonbrynen.

Sirius flinade lite.

"Vi skulle kunna säga att jag har bussat Måntand på honom."

James ögon blev stora och runda i mörkret.

"_Va_?"

Sirius lyfte på ögonbrynen.

"Jo jag sa att…"

"Jag hörde vad du sa!" Fräste James. "Förklara!"

"Han frågade vad Remus gjorde under det piskande pilträdet. Så jag sade åt honom att själv ta reda på det och, ähum, berättade hur han skulle göra."

James stirrade på honom i säkert en halv minut innan han fick mål i mun igen.

"Gick han dit?"

Sirius nickade, inte riktigt nöjd med James reaktion.

"Men, herregud, Sirius! Han kan ju bli biten!"

Sirius ryckte på axlarna.

"Och?" Han hade frost i rösten.

James grep tag i hans axlar.

"Om han blir biten blir han en varulv, Sirius!"

Sirius mötte stadigt hans blick.

"Så vadå?" Och sedan med en röst som var lika kall som hans hjärta. "Han förtjänar det."

James stirrade på honom ännu en sekund innan han vände på fläcken och rusade ut i mörkret.

Sirius visste inte hur länge han väntade. Tiden tycktes stanna, det verkade som om allt som någonsin funnits var djupt mörker, genomskuret av silverfärgat månljus. Vinden drog genom gräset, rufsade honom i håret och blåste genom hans mantel. Utan att riktigt veta varför gick han bort till pilträdet. Där började han rastlöst gå av och an, precis utom räckhåll för pilträdets lömska grenverk.

Nu var den plötsligt där, rösten som skulle sagt till så mycket tidigare. Den skrek åt honom, skrek att han var en idiot, att han gjort något hemskt som skulle sluta i katastrof. Men Sirius var så kall inombords att orden frös till is och föll till marken utan styrka.

Han insåg först när ljud trängde upp från underjorden att han hade kunnat förvandla sig till hunden och tagit sig ner för att hjälpa dem. Men då kom de redan fram ur hålet vid trädet, som plötsligt frusit mitt i ett svep med sina mäktiga grenar.

Severus föll ihop på marken, precis utom räckhåll för trädet. Efter honom snubblade James, som fick kasta sig undan för att inte bli träffad då trädet åter började slåss. Severus snyftningar skar genom luften, torra, väsande. James kröp fram till honom och hjälpte honom upp på fötter, men han slet sig lös.

"En varulv!" Skrek han, så högt att det ekade över området. "Det här kommer du att få ångra, Black!" I nästa ögonblick hade han snubblat iväg mot slottet.

James mörka gestalt kom emot Sirius, spöklikt upplyst av månskenet. Han andades häftigt och stannade först när Sirius kunde räkna hårstråna i hans ögonbryn. Sirius visste inte hur länge de stod och stirrade på varandra. Det kändes som år.

"VAD TÄNKER DU MED EGENTLIGEN?" James röst sprack innan han kommit till andra stavelsen.

Sirius teg. I tystnaden hörde han hur något inom honom också skrek, så det skar i honom.

"SNAPE KUNDE FÖR SJUTTON BLIVIT SKADAD! ELLER DÖDAD!"

Sirius försökte pressa fram ett flin, men det blev snarare en grimas.

"Överreagerar du inte lite nu?" Hörde han sig själv säga med en helt främmande röst.

"ÖVERREAGERAR? DU SKICKAR AVSIKTLIGT NER SNAPE TILL REMUS NÄR DET ÄR FULLMÅNE! DET ÄR FÖR HELVETE BERÅTT MORD, SIRIUS! HAN KUNDE HA SLITIT SÖNDER HONOM!"

Sirius svalde. Kämpade för att hålla rösten stadig.

"Snorgärsen förtjänade en läxa efter det där han gjorde i morse."

James stirrade på honom.

"EN LÄXA? DET SKULLE INTE VARIT SÅ MYCKET MED DEN, OM HAN INTE HADE ÖVERLEVT! OCH DU TYCKER INTE ATT DET BORDE VARIT JAG SOM AVGJORDE VAD HAN FÖRTJÄNADE? VA? OCH REMUS? VAD TROR DU HADE HÄNT OM HAN VERKLIGEN HADE GJORT SNAPE ILLA?"

Här tystnade James för en sekund för att hämta andan, och tystnaden var plötsligt tjockare än blodet som rann från ett jack i James vänstra kind.

Insikten om vad han hade gjort träffade Sirius som ett slag i magen. Plötsligt frös han.

Han letade efter något att säga, men fann inga ord.

"Som tur var för Måntand, och för dig, så hann jag upp honom i tid." James röst var bitande kall. "Remus hann inte röra honom. Om han hade gjort det…"

Han tystnade, tydligen oförmögen att fotstätta. Sirius klarade inte att möta kärnan av stål i James blick, och blev tacksam när han vände om och började gå upp mot slottet.

För andra gången den kvällen stod Sirius kvar och såg efter honom. Det var först när James uppslukats av mörkret som han sänkte blicken och upptäckte att hans händer skakade. Ett dovt ylande trängde upp ur underjorden vid trädet.

Han hade svikit Remus. Insikten nitade sig fast i hans medvetande.

James hade gått och lagt sig. Förhängena runt hans säng var så noggrant tillslutna att Sirius beslöt sig för att inte försöka prata med honom mer ikväll. Istället kröp han ner i sin säng medan tankarna snurrade runt i hans huvud fortare än kor i en tyfon. Vetskapen om vad han gjort spred sig långsamt inom honom som ett plågsamt gift.

Det faktum att han nästan skickat Severus i döden kunde han hantera. Han var ju trots allt en Black. Det var tanken på att Snape numera visste om Remus mörka hemlighet som kom hans hud att knottra sig. Snape var deras ärkefiende och ojuste i största allmänhet. Han skulle inte dra sig för att sprida ut vad ingen fick veta till hela skolan. Framför allt inte om han själv hade något att vinna på det.

Något tycktes klämma åt om Sirius inälvor. Tanken på vilka konsekvenser det här kunde få ingav honom en kväljande känsla av panik. Inte för att han själv skulle råka särskilt illa ut. Han skulle kanske få strafftjänstgöring, men det var knappast något att oroa sig för. Remus, däremot…

Sirius ansträngde sig för att tänka på något annat. Han kom plötsligt att tänka på en avlägsen släkting (han kunde aldrig minnas hur de var släkt) som blivit biten av en varulv som vuxen. Resultatet hade blivit att han först blivit bortbränd från Gobelängen med Släktträdet som hängde i vardagsrummet i hans föräldrars hus. Samtliga i familjen hade brutit all kontakt med mannen. Men när det började sippra ut att det fanns en varulv som hette Black i efternamn, hade Sirius egen mor ombesörjt att mannen giftmördades. Sirius hade av en händelse förstått hur det hängde ihop då han råkat tjuvlyssna under en oändligt lång, regning dag i huset på Grimaldiplan. Han hade aldrig tyckt att det var särskilt nödvändigt att upplysa någon av sina vänner, allra minst Remus, om historien.

Han klev rastlöst ur sängen och gick fram till fönstret, där han blev stående och stirrade ut över det bäckmörka skolområdet. Under några minuter övervägde han att försöka ta sig ut ur slottet, förvandla sig till Tramptass och smyga ner och hålla Remus sällskap. Men han gav snart upp idén. Det var svårt nog att ta sig ut ohörd _med_ osynlighetsmanteln. Men han fick ingen ro, han ville bort från de anklagande tankarna som gnagde inom honom. Ville bort från den fruktansvärda vetskapen om att han var en förrädare. Ville framför allt inte tänka på vad Remus skulle säga. Till slut tassade han ner i uppehållsrummet och började gå fram och tillbaka på mattan framför den falnade brasan.

Först när glöden slocknat och rummet var höljt i totalt mörker visste han vad han måste göra.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius vaknade med ett ryck av att något träffade honom i huvudet. Han satte sig häftigt upp i sängen och lyfte armen för att skydda sig mot eventuella andra flygande objekt.

"Okej, okej, jag är vaken, lägg av!"

Han blinkade bort sömnen ur ögonen och fick se James stå, fullt påklädd, vid hans säng.

"God morgon, Tramptass," fräste han.

"Morron," mumlade Sirius sömndrucket.

James blängde på honom.

"Har det hänt något?" Frågade Sirius förvirrat.

James blängde om möjligt ännu ilsknare.

"Nej. Inte sedan i går kväll."

Den föregående kvällens händelser återkom till Sirius på samma sätt som när man får en kubikmeter kallvatten över sig.

"Okej," sa han med tillkämpat lugn. "Var det bara för att få nöjet att blänga på mig som du väckte mig, eller var det något annat du ville?"

"Jag och Peter skall äta frukost nu, och du skall följa med." Morrade James. "Inga ursäkter godtas."

Sirius stirrade på honom, fortfarande sömndimmig i huvudet. Väntade på att hans hjärna skulle leverera något dräpande svar, men den förblev lika tom som skolan under sommarlovet.

"Jag känner mig lite, hm, _tagen på sängen_," muttrade han. "Men ge mig några minuter, så kommer jag."

Det var först när de satt i stora salen och gjorde varierande försök att äta, som Sirius vaknade. I ljuset av den stålande morgonen verkade gårkvällens händelser barmhärtigt långt borta. Något som var desto mer påtagligt var den isande tystnad som bredde ut sig runt James och Peters förvirrade blickar. Sirius tröttnade halvvägs igenom sina ägg med bacon.

"Var det bara för att få nöjet att _inte_ prata med mig…" började han, innan James avbröt honom.

"Äh, håll klaffen!" Fräste han. "Du fattar väl att vi måste se till att Remus inte råkar illa ut efter det där du gjorde i går kväll!"

Sirius lyfte på ögonbrynen.

"Vi? Vad jag vet så skall _du_ inte göra ett dugg. _Du_ är inte inblandad i det här. _Jag_ däremot skall försöka komma på ett sätt att oskadliggöra Snorgärsen."

"Inblandad i vadå?" Frågade Peter.

James blängde.

"Lägg av, Sirius. Du har redan ställt till nog med skada! Om Snorgärsen skall tystas är det definitivt vi som skall göra det, inte du! Du rör inte ett finger innan du har diskuterat saken med mig!"

"Vadå för skada?" Peters röst började gå upp i falsett, men ingen tog den minsta notis om honom.

"Okej!" Sirius lyfte händerna i en avvärjande gest. "Men lägg av med att mörda mig med blicken varje sekund i så fall! Det tär på kreativiteten!"

James fnös ljudligt och fortsatte att blänga. Men efter en stund suckade han djupt och såg plötsligt mycket vänligare ut.

"Det är väl ingen idé att jag är arg på dig. Det hjälper inte," muttrade han, fortfarande kyligt. "Men det är det mest idiotiska…"

"…Jag någonsin gjort? Jepp."

"Vad är idiotiskt gjort?"

"Så vad skall vi göra?" fortsatte James.

"Åt vadå?"

Sirius gav upp sitt försök att ignorera Peter (det skulle bli outhärdligt att lyssna på hans envisa frågor) och förklarade hastigt vad som hänt.

"Berättade du för _Snape_?" Nästan skrek Peter men sänkte rösten då James hyssjade åt honom. "Är du helt sjuk i huvudet?"

"Ja," sa James innan Sirius hann svara. "Uppenbarligen. Men vi har viktigare saker att bekymra oss för än Sirius mentala hälsa."

Sirius blängde lite på honom, mest för sakens skull.

"Borde vi inte helt enkelt gå till Dumbledore?" Frågade Peter, samtidigt som han lassade en smörgås full med tonfisk.

Yes! Tänkte Sirius ironiskt. Fullträff! Jag går till Dumbledore och anmäler mig själv! Vilken fantastisk idé!

"Lägg av!" fräste han. "Sedan när blev det Marodörstil att blanda in någon lärare?" Tillade han och fick en blick gjuten i stål från James håll.

"Jag tycker _definitivt_ att vi borde blanda in Dumbledore." Muttrade han. "Han måste ha räknat med att nåt sånt här kunde hända. Han har säkert någon reservplan."

Sirius öppnade munnen för att protestera, men efter ännu en blick från James stängde han den igen.

"Sirius, det här är inte ett av våra vanliga skämt! Det gäller Måntands framtid!"

Sirius teg. Han skulle gett mycket för att slippa se Dumbledore i ögonen, men visste någonstans långt in att James hade rätt.

"Jag tror inte det blir så enkelt," påpekade Peter och nickade upp mot huvudbordet, där Dumbledores plats lyste tom. "Han skulle åka bort den här helgen," tillade han med munnen full av tonfisk. "McGonagall sa ju det på lektionen i fredags. Han skulle åka och fiska eller något."

James såg snopet åt det hållet och gjorde en ful grimas.

"När man som bäst behöver honom…då får vi hitta på något själva."

Han svalde en halv rostad smörgås i en tugga, innan han fortsatte. "Vad tror ni han kommer göra?"

"Snorgärsen?"

James nickade och satte sedan ord på något som gnagt inom Sirius ända sedan igår kväll.

"Jag menar, om han går raka vägen och berättar för folk så är det igen idé att vi ens försöker. Då är det redan för sent."

"Han behåller det säkert för sig själv tills han kan utnyttja det på något sätt." Svarade Sirius, som analyserat sönder ämnet under sin nattliga promenad framför brasan. "Han skulle älska att utöva utpressning på oss." Han gjorde en grimas. "Jag hatar att säga det, men han är faktiskt inte dum."

James nickade och svalde några klunkar apelsinjuice.

"Jag tror att du har rätt. Förhoppningsvis är det vad han försöker göra."

Sirius lyfte på ena ögonbrynet.

"Förhoppningsvis kommer han att försöka utnyttja det för att komma åt oss?"

James såg kallt på honom.

"Nej. Förhoppningsvis har han inte berättat det för någon än."

"Så då gäller det att vi kommer på något sätt att tysta honom," fastslog Sirius.

James nickade.

"Typ. Hurdå?"

"Minnesradering?" Förslaget var knappast värdigt en marodör. Inte ett dugg kreativt. Men det var det enda Sirius kommit på. James tvekade så länge att Sirius höjde på ögonbrynen åt honom.

"Alltså, det är hur svårt som helst. Blir det fel kan Snorgärsen bli en grönsak för resten av livet."

Sirius flinade lite.

"Iså fall skulle han i alla fall vara oskadliggjord." 

James fnös.

"Ja, i och för sig, men jag misstänker att Remus skulle ha vissa invändningar."

Sirius gjorde en grimas.

"Och jag misstänker att du har rätt."

Inte ens när all mat försvunnit från tallrikarna och alla utom de själva lämnat salen hade de kommit på något bättre alternativ, trots en invecklad diskussion.

"Vi får alltså ägna söndagen åt djupstudier i minnesradering." konstaterade Sirius när de var på väg ut ur stora salen. "Det låter väl skojigt? Eller vad säger du Peter?"

Peter nickade och mumlade något ohörbart.

"Ja, okej då," fräste Sirius. "Gå och gör alla läxor du har lust till! Vi kan muddra biblioteket på egen hand!"

Peter ryckte på axlarna och vek av åt ett annat håll.

"Minns du vad Remus sa, den där dagen, du vet, när vi berättade att vi kommit på det?" Frågade James när de svängde in i korridoren mot biblioteket.

Om han mindes? Han hade kunnat återge samtalet ord för ord om James hade bett honom.

Han nickade.

"_Ni får inte berätta för någon, fattar ni det?" Hade Remus sagt med onaturligt gäll röst. "Om det kommer ut är jag körd här, finito, fattar ni?"_

_De hade nickat, javisst, klart de hade fattat. De var inga idioter om han trodde det._

"_Är det förbjudet för dig att gå här, Remus?" Hade Peter frågat, försiktigt. Remus hade gett honom en blick ingen av dem ville tyda och hade sedan samlat ihop sig och försökt svara._

"_Det är inte förbjudet, men Dumbledore säger att det beror på att alla tycker att det är så otänkbart att låta… såna som mig gå i skolan. Så om någon på ministeriet får nys om det kan det _bli_ förbjudet."_

_De hade iakttagit honom, alla tre._

"_Dumbledore har väl aldrig brytt sig om vad Ministeriet gör," kommenterade Peter, och visade här prov på att han faktiskt var ganska klarsynt. I alla fall ibland._

"_Nej," hade James sagt. "Men det är knappast den enda orsaken till att det inte får komma ut. Eller hur, Remus?"_

_Remus hade skakat på huvudet och skruvat oroligt på sig._

"_Nej. Det största problemet är att…folk är rädda för mig."_

_Han hade tystnat tvärt och vägrat att säga något mer just då._

"Jodå, jag minns." Mumlade Sirius och iakttog James från sidan. "Tror du verkligen att han blir… utslängd?"

James tvekade lite.

"Det blir säkert ruggigt mycket tjafs om folk får reda på det." sa han sedan, försiktigt. "Massor av föräldrar skulle bli jätteupprörda. Och jag slår vad om att nästan alla elever skulle vilja att han slutade på fläcken." Han tänkte efter lite. "Han kanske kan få stöd av några, typ oss, men det skulle aldrig räcka. Dumbledore skulle säkert också försöka rädda honom, men inte ens Dumbledore kan stå emot en stor majoritet. Inte om det gäller Remus eller alla andra."

Sirius nickade dystert.

"Idioter," muttrade han.

James gav honom en sidoblick.

"Lägg av. _Alla_ är rädda för varulvar. Det vet du. Jag tror till och med att min mamma hade protesterat om hon inte hade känt Remus." Han fnös. "Det var exakt därför vi inte skulle berätta för någon." Tillade han vasst.

Sirius förstod bättre än att säga emot.

Skymningen började falla utanför fönstren, och de hade ännu inte ens sett ordet minnesradering i någon av de monstruösa bokhögar de skummat igenom. Sirius sträckte på sin stela rygg och kom plötsligt att tänka på något.

"Vad hände egentligen?" Frågade han med blicken stint fästad i boken han läste och mer kände än såg James blick i pannan.

"I Spökande Stugan?"

Sirius nickade. James teg så länge att Sirius slutade förvänta sig ett svar.

"Snorgärsen kom fram till Stugan och stack upp huvudet genom luckan," började James tyst, efter att ha slängt en blick över axeln. Sirius hörde spår av tillbakahållna känslor i hans röst.

"Måntand såg honom, han attackerade, men jag han fram i tid och drog ner Snorgärsen igen. Jag han precis slå igen och försegla luckan innan Måntand landade på den. Och med tanke på hur ilsken han var är jag förvånad över att han inte tog sig igenom den."

Sirius andades djupt och knöt händerna i knät. Så nära.

"Tror du han kommer ihåg det?"

"Remus?"

Sirius nickade.

James ryckte på axlarna. "Knappast. Han brukar väl inte komma ihåg nånting…?" Och sedan de ord Sirius bävade för att höra. "Vi måste försöka berätta för honom innan Snorgärsen får tag i honom. Och utan att han får en hjärtattack."

Sirius stirrade oseende i boken framför sig.

"Borde vi gå till sjukhusflygeln och prata med honom?"

En kvart senare knackade de på dörren till sjukhusflygeln. Den öppnades, nästan omedelbart, av madam Pomfrey, som hade ett ovanligt stramt uttryck i ansiktet.

"Vi skulle vilja träffa Remus," sa James med sin bästa jag-är-en-helt-oskyldig-elev-röst.

Madam Pomfrey gav dem en blick som fick Sirius att tvivla på att hon skulle släppt in dem om de så blivit akut förgiftade.

"Remus får under inga omständigheter ta emot besök idag." Hennes röst tålde inga motsägelser. "Han behöver vila."

James backade inte.

"Det är viktigt…"

"Jag tror inte att det är så viktigt att det inte kan vänta tills imorgon, mr Potter."

Sirius höll inte med henne, men kände sig av någon anledning enormt lättad över att slippa se Remus i ögonen ikväll.

"Jag har en idé," flinade James när de gick därifrån. "Jag klår upp dig lite, så att du får en riktig orsak att komma in där, och sedan…"

"Haha, väldigt lustigt," muttrade Sirius ilsket.


	3. Chapter 3

Det kändes som om Remus hade mer gröt i huvudet än på tallriken. Sorlet från eleverna runt honom tycktes komma långt bortifrån, och han lade knappt märke till att det förtrollade taket blixtrade våldsamt. Han tänkte trött att Madam Pomfrey kanske haft rätt när hon sagt åt honom att stanna i sjukhusflygeln en dag till. Men han hade vägrat, med tankarna på examensproven som hotfullt närmade sig vid horisonten, trots att han inte kunde minnas när han senast haft en så här förfärlig fullmåne. Han förstod att något måste retat Vargen till vansinnets gräns, med tanke på hur djupa hans sår och hur mörbultad han varit efteråt. Men hans diffusa minnesfragment var inte tillräckliga för att han skulle förstå vad som hänt. Vilket kanske var lika bra.

"Måntand is back!" Hojtade Sirius glättigt, när han slog sig ner mitt emot honom tillsammans med Peter och James. "Du ser medtagen ut, Remus. Var det en svår förkylning?" Tillade han oskyldigt.

Remus nickade bara kort till svar. Allting annat tycktes kräva oöverstigligt mycket energi.

Sirius lassade upp gröt på sin tallrik, innan han fixerade blicken på Remus.

"Du, Måntand…"

Remus hade förlorat blicken i fjärran och hans gröt höll på att kallna. Men trots det förstod han tvärs igenom tröttheten att något inte var som det skulle. Sirius lät plötsligt ruggigt allvarlig. Bara sådär. Före åtta en måndagsmorgon.

I nästa ögonblick landade en hand på hans axel. Han vred långsamt på huvudet. Kunde svurit på att Severus klivit fram ur tomma luften.

"Tillbaka nu, Lupin?" Snapes röst skar genom sorlet som ett rakblad. "Och frisk tills nästa fullmåne, antar jag? Jag fattar inte att Dumbledore sjunkit så lågt att han släpper in _halvmänniskor_ här…"

Tiden verkade stanna, sekunderna frysa fast i varann och bli hängande i luften. Han stirrade på Snape utan att se honom, utan att kunna röra sig. Severus ögon glimmade mot honom, borrade hål i honom.

Han ville skrika, men fick inte fram ett ljud.

Bägaren han haft i handen slog plötsligt i bordet med ett _klonk_ och spred sitt innehåll över samtliga närvarande. Remus ryckte till när slamret skar in i hans huvud.

Snape hånlog mot honom innan han släntrade iväg med klädnaden böljande efter sig.

Remus såg från Sirius till Peter till James och tillbaka till Sirius igen. Sirius var plötsligt väldigt upptagen med att bre marmelad på sin böcklingsmörgås. Peter torkade juice ur sitt hår med en servett och James försökte med förvånande ihärdighet att rädda sina böcker, som också de fått sin beskärda del av innehållet i Remus bägare.

"Vet han?" Remus nästan viskade.

Tystnaden, endast bruten av Sirius skrapande i en tom marmeladburk, var outhärdlig.

"Vet han?" Frågade Remus igen, högre den här gången. Hans röst darrade.

Han kunde inte låta bli att lägga märke till hur envist Sirius naglade fast blicken på baksidan av James _Fortsättningskurs i Förvandlingskonst_, _år 6_ och hur James fortfarande torkade apelsinjuice från den _utan_ att använda magi.

"Måntand..." Började Sirius, fortfarande med blicken på James bok.

"_Vet han_?" Hans röst lät onaturligt gäll, och till hans förfäran vändes flera huvuden runt bordet åt deras håll. Han visste inte hur länge hans vänner såg överallt utom på honom, innan James plötsligt såg upp och mötte Remus blick.

"Ja." Han lade ifrån sig sin bok och sträckte ut handen efter Remus arm.

Remus flög upp från stolen så häftigt att den välte och slog i golvet bakom honom. Ett ögonblick snurrade allting runt, han grep tag i bordskanten för att inte falla omkull.

"Remus…"

Remus svarade inte. Han snodde bara runt och sprang, sprang i takt med sitt skenande hjärta. Någonting suddigt flöt upp i hans medvetande, något från gårdagsnatten. Ett vagt minne av att han vädrat människa, vädrat kött. Minnet fyllde honom med avgrundsdjup, kväljande panik.

Madam Pomfrey skulle ha berättat om någon blivit skadad, sa den del av honom som envisades med att förbli rationell. Jag skulle ha fått veta. Jag skulle redan suttit i Azkaban.

Han rös, kämpade för att trycka ner den pulserande paniken. Försökte ihärdigt, men kunde inte för sitt liv komma ihåg vad som hänt. Han drog sig till minnes hur det sett ut i Spökande stugan när han vaknat, men trodde inte att han sett något annat blod än sitt eget. Det tröstade honom något. Om han inte hade skadat någon, skulle inget värre kunna hända än att…än att…

Remus tvärstannade. Snape. Han visste.

…inget värre skulle kunna hända än att hela skolan fick reda på det.

Tanken gjorde honom illamående.

När han kom fram till den fula statyn utanför Dumbledores kontor hade han hade fått håll i sidan. Det värkte i lungorna och han flämtade efter luft.

"k-kolasnören!"

Statyn rörde sig inte.

Självklart, tänkte Remus ilsket. Självklart har han bytt lösenord sedan jag var här sist. Inte så konstigt förresten, det var över ett år sedan, mindes han plötsligt. Under en period då hans årskull studerat varulvar. Han hade gått omkring på tå i flera veckor och hoppats att ingen plötsligt skulle börja intressera sig för hans symptom. Dumbledore, som följt händelseutvecklingen med vad som verkat vara nyfikenhet, skaffade tillslut fram en dubbelgångare åt Remus som tog polyjuiceelixir och var i skolan de dagar Remus var borta. Det hade fungerat utan problem, bortsett från att en guldhårig Ravenclawflicka hade följt Remus tätt i hälarna i flera veckor efteråt, samt att ett villt rykte om hur han förhäxat Lucius Malfoy till något som mest liknade en struts spritt sig som en löpeld i hela skolan.

"Flytta på dig!" skrek han gällt åt statyn. "Jag MÅSTE tala med Dumbledore! Det är viktigt!"

Till hans förvåning hoppade statyn omedelbart åt sidan, som om den förstått hans ord. Han stirrade på den en sekund innan han flög uppför den magiska trappan, lyfte en darrande hand och knackade hårt på dörren.

"Kom in!" Rösten lät munter.

Remus slängde upp dörren, rusade in och tvärnitade mitt framför Dumbledores skrivbord. Rektorn såg upp från ett pergamentark och lade ifrån sig en vacker, blodröd fjäderpenna.

"Mr Lupin," började han vänligt, men blev allvarlig när hans blick föll på Remus ansikte. "Varför så brått?"

Remus andades in, djupt.

"Det är Severus. Severus Snape, professorn," flämtade han. "Han vet."

_Jag skall göra allt jag kan för att hindra honom från att föra något vidare, men jag kan inte garantera något._ Orden ekade i Remus huvud när han skyndade nerför trapporna. Om inte Dumbledore kunde garantera något, vem kunde det då? Om folk fick reda på det, så skulle…

Remus stoppade tanken innan den formats i hans huvud. _Det_ ville han inte tänka på.

Dumbledore hade i alla fall kunnat bekräfta att ingen blivit skadad under fullmånen, vilket hade sänkt Remus puls märkbart. Nu satt istället en annan fråga som etsad i hans huvud.

Hur sjutton kom han på det?

När han kom fram till fängelsehålan trängde ett svagt mummel ut genom dörren, trolldryckslektionen hade börjat utan honom. Han sträckte sig efter dörrhandtaget. Hjärtat bultade någonstans i närheten av struphuvudet när han försökte låta bli att föreställa sig hur alla skulle vända sig om när han kom in, titta på honom, peka på honom, skrika åt honom att han inte var välkommen eller göra något ännu värre.

Han svalde hårt.

"Tjena, varulven."

Han hoppade högt, snodde runt och fick syn på Snape, som stirrade på honom med ett leende som påminde honom om en hungrig piraya.

"Tänk," fortsatte Severus belåtet, "att vi inte blivit informerade om att det går en varulv i vår klass! Jag tror nog att fler skulle tycka att det vore väldigt intressant veta det..."

Det bultade högt i Remus öron, tankar virvlade runt i hans huvud som blad i en oktoberstorm.

"Du får inte berätta det för någon!" slapp det ur honom och fick honom att förbanna sin egen dumhet. Snape log ännu bredare.

"Är det bara dina såkallade _vänner_…" Severus avbröt sig då dörren till fängelsehålan öppnades och Professor Snigelhorn kikade ut.

"Jaså, där är ni, jag tyckte väl att jag hörde röster…" I nästa ögonblick hade han tagit tag i dem båda och dragit in dem i klassrummet.

Remus önskade intensivt att golvet skulle sluka honom och förbannade naturlagarna som inte medgav några sådana utsvävningar. Hans hjärta bultade så hårt att han tyckte att det borde höras. Några av eleverna såg upp, Robert Weasley och ett par andra nickade åt honom, en Slytherinare fnös, och Lily Evans halade just upp en lärobok ur sin kittel. Ingen av dem tycktes ha märkt att en varulv just klivit in i deras klassrum.

Snigelhorn pekade på en tom plats långt fram bredvid en mörkhyad pojke som hackade rötter. "Lupin, du kan arbeta där framme idag… Och Snape, Mr Snape…"

Snape hade stannat till innanför dörren med hånflinet klistrat i ansiktet.

Remus kände sig så lättad att benen höll på att vika sig under honom. Han kämpade för att se ut som vanligt, som om inget fruktansvärt inträffat, när han gick fram till sin bänk. Han lade ifrån sig väskan och läste instruktionerna på tavlan. _Shred-Burke elixir. Förhöjer prestationsförmågan och har viss dämpande effekt på vildvuxna krokusar._

"Mr Snape, rektorn bad att jag skulle skicka upp dig till honom. Han ville tala med dig så snart som möjligt. Det är bäst att du går nu på en gång."

Remus vände så hastigt på huvudet att han fick sendrag i nacken, och såg hur hånflinet smälte bort ur Severus ansikte som glass i solen. Plötsligt var han helt säker på att Severus skulle skrika ut hans hemlighet, så alla som befann sig där inne kunde höra. Han såg tanken, flyktigt, i Severus ögon och kände hjärtat stanna i bröstet. Några ord. Tre, fyra stycken. Det var allt som behövdes. Han vände bort blicken, kände tårar bränna bakom ögonlocken. Men så slog dörren igen, och Severus var borta.

"Trevlig kille," muttrade Kingsley bredvid honom.

"Mr Lupin!" Remus hoppade till vid ljudet av Snigelhorns skarpa röst.

"Ja?" Han ruskade förvirrat på sig. "Ja, sir?" frågade han igen, när hjärtat åter började slå.

"Vad sysslar du med? Var snäll och sluta med det där omedelbart! Din trollstav är ingen leksak!"

Remus såg ner på sina händer och upptäckte att de krampaktigt kramade trollstaven. Han fick en chock när han fick syn på den ström av vatten som rann ur den och frös till is på klassrumsgolvet.

"Ursäkta professorn," mumlade han och lade ifrån sig staven på bänken.

Remus tyckte inte särskilt mycket om trolldryckskonst. Han hade övervägt att välja bort ämnet till sjätte året, som hans vänner gjort, men hade tillslut valt att fortsätta med det. Någonstans långt inom sig närde han en dröm om att kunna uppfinna ett elixir som kunde tämja Vargen. Men för varje lektion insåg han lite mer att det var fåfängt och orealistiskt av honom att tro att han någonsin skulle bli så duktig. Nu _försökte_ han tänka på herrarna Shred och Burke och deras elixir, det gjorde han faktiskt, men det gick helt enkelt inte. Hans tankar snurrade envist runt det som hänt samma morgon. Efter en stund kom dessutom fullmånen ifatt honom i form av våldsam huvudvärk och obeskrivlig trötthet. Det kändes som om en jättes hand pressade honom nedåt, och Snigelhorns röst lät som ett obegripligt surr i hans öron. Han läste instruktionerna, om och om igen, men de tycktes försvinna ur hans huvud innan han läst till punkt.

"Inte drakblod, barkmjöl!" väste Kingsley bredvid honom. "Och du skall ha i thestralhår _innan_ råttlevern…"

När lektionen var slut var hans elixir inte alls violett, snarare påminde det starkt om kolasås. Det var då Remus dimmiga hjärna medgav att han var tvungen att kapitulera inför faktum.

"Tyvärr, min gosse," sa Snigelhorn vänligt. "Det enda du kan använda det där till är glass. Du får skriva en uppsats om hur man framställer elixiret korrekt. Två pergamentrullar, lämna den till mig på fredag." Sedan berömde han Kingsleys violetta brygd. Alldeles för länge, tyckte Remus.

Madam Pomfrey hade haft rätt, konstaterade han ilsket när han var på väg genom korridoren. Nederlaget gav honom en bitter smak i munnen, och i ren frustration sparkade han till en blankpolerad rustning som stod i en nisch.

"Aj!" fräste den åt honom. "Var det där nödvändigt?"

Remus svarade inte. Han kämpade mot tankar som brottades inom honom, tankar som att livet är orättvist och varför får alla andra vara normala och inte jag och…

Nej, sådana tankar skulle han inte tänka. De gjorde ingenting lättare, det hade han för länge sedan lärt sig.

Framför allt förändrade de ingenting.

Totalt utmattad kämpade han sig uppför de oändligt långa trapporna till Gryffindortornet. Lättnaden sköljde över honom då han äntligen kom fram och fann uppehållsrummet tomt. Han klättrade långsamt uppför den sista trappan, klev in i sovsalen och fick se Peter stå och rota i sin koffert.

"Hej," sa Peter lite förvånat. "Har du sett min…"

Hans sista ord försvann i dimman runt Remus.

"Nej," mumlade han, stegade tvärs igenom rummet och föll ihop på sin säng.

Peter såg upp.

"Du ser hemsk ut," sa han försiktigt. "Är du okej?"

"Ja då," han kämpade mot mörkret. "Jag är bara lite trött…kan ni väcka mig till middan…?"

Han föll ner i sömnen innan Peter hann svara.

"Jag kan slå vad om att det där inte betyder goda nyheter."

Sirius såg upp från tomatsoppan och följde James blick.

"Nej, inte direkt, Tagghorn. Jag satsar inte emot."

Snape var på väg emot dem med ansiktet vanställt av belåtenhet. Sirius undrade, försökte låta bli att undra men undrade ändå om den där minen betydde att Remus öde var beseglat.

"Dags för en liten tripp till rektorn," flinade Snape och slängde en pergamentrulle på bordet framför dem. "Och säg åt missfostret att det bara är fegisar som skvallrar."

Sirius lade ifrån sig skeden på tallriken med ett klirr. James gav honom ett varnande ögonkast och vände sig sedan mot Snape.

"Det största missfostret på den här skolan är du," sa han med is i rösten.

"Hur vore det om du tvättade håret, din äckelpotta?" tillade Peter.

Snape hånlog.

"Det är i alla fall inte jag som förvandlas till ett monster varje gång det är fullmåne," sa han oberört.

James slängde en blick över axeln för att se om någon hade hört, vilket fick Snape att se om möjligt ännu mer belåten ut.

"Så vad säger du, potter? Vad får jag om jag inte berättar för någon?"

Sirius knöt händerna under bordet. Pulsen bultade i öronen på honom. Bredvid honom stirrade James på Snape, avsmak stod skriven i varje linje i hans ansikte.

"Ingenting. Men om du gör det kommer du garanterat att ångra dig."

Snape studerade sina naglar.

"Kanske det. Men då är det redan för sent för miss…Remus, menar jag."

Sirius grep efter sin trollstav, men James grep tag i hans arm.

"Tramptass…"

"Ingen kallar Remus för…!"

"Det är precis vad han vill," mumlade han. "Gör det inte."

Sirius blängde på James. När han åter vände blicken mot Snape hade han gått därifrån.

"Skvallrar?" fräste Sirius. "Skall han säga! Jag undrar just vem det var som berättade för Dumbledore att jag är inblandad!"

James svarade inte, såg bara efter Snape. Sirius tog upp pergamentet.

**Käre mr Black och Mr Potter, **stod det.

**Det tycks mig som om vi har en del att prata om, varför det skulle glädja mig om ni ville besöka mig på mitt kontor efter lunch.**

**Med vänliga hälsningar**

**Professor Dumbledore**

**PS Jag är väldigt förtjust i chokladgrodor. DS**

"Kom igen nu, Tagghorn. Käka färdigt. Vi skall till rektorn."

James lyfte på ena ögonbrynet.

"Jag? Jag trodde att det var jag som var hjälten."

"Jepp. Det är du. Men det kan ju hända att snorgärsen har _glömt_ att informera Dumbledore om din…hjältestatus."

Peter frustade till.

"Hjältestatus?"

Sirius och James utbytte blickar innan de reste sig och lämnade bordet.

"Vilken trafik det var här idag, då! Jag har ju sagt, Dumbledore, att du aldrig skulle släppt in den där varulven på skolan! Han ställer bara till problem!"

Sirius såg sig om för att se varifrån den pipiga rösten kom.

"Men är det inte unge Sirius! Jag borde ha förstått att du var inblandad i det här! Min odugliga sonsons sonson…"

"Tack, det räcker, Phineas," mumlade Dumbledore. Han log vänligt mot dem och gjorde en gest åt stolarna mitt emot sitt skrivbord.

"Sätt er."

James slog sig ner på den ena och Sirius sjönk nonchalant ner bredvid honom efter att ha gett Phineas Nigellus porträtt en mörk blick. Dumbledore studerade dem över kanten på sina halvmåneformade glasögon, tystnaden varade så länge att Sirius började skruva på sig där han satt.

"Behöver jag upplysa er om att er vän mr Lupin var är i morse?" Frågade Dumbledore till slut med obehagligt allvarlig röst.

Innan någon av dem hann svara hördes den pipiga rösten igen.

"Din _vän_, Sirius? En _varulv_? Den vetskapen skulle fått din mor att vända sig i sin grav om hon varit död!"

"_Phineas_!" Sirius kunde svurit på att Dumbledore blängde på den lille mannen, som räckte ut tungan åt Dumbledores rygg då han åter vänt sig om och betraktade pojkarna.

"Nå?"

Sirius skakade på huvudet, och såg i ögonvrån hur James gjorde detsamma.

"Nej, Sir," sa de båda två samtidigt.

"Stämmer det att ni vet om hur det är fatt med den unge mannen?"

De nickade samfällt.

"Ja, sir."

"Han talade om för mig att en annan elev, Severus Snape, imorse tillkännagav att han fått reda på det."

De nickade igen, och Dumbledore lutade sig fram över skrivbordet.

"När sedan mr Snape var här berättade han, tro det eller ej, att det var ni som upplyst honom om hur han skulle ta sig in i en viss hemlig gång under det piskande pilträdet."

Han tystnade ett ögonblick och studerade dem igen.

"Jag skulle bli tacksam om jag fick höra er version av den här historien."

"Det var jag som gjorde det," suckade Sirius trött. "Själv. Inte James. Han…"

"Så det är alltså frågan om ädelmod från din sida, Sirius? Så tröttsamt."

Sirius flög upp.

"Phineas, jag måste be dig att lämna oss ifred," sa Dumbledore artigt, men med en viss skärpa i rösten.

Den lille mannen gav honom en kylig blick, log spydigt mot Sirius och promenerade sedan ut ur tavlan. Sirius ägnade en dyster tanke åt vart han säkerligen var på väg.

"Jag får be om ursäkt för det där, Black," sade Dumbledore vänligt. Sirius nickade ilsket åt honom och sjönk åter ner på sin stol.

"Så du informerade alltså Snape om hur han skulle ta sig ner i den hemliga gången?" Frågade Dumbledore med höjda ögonbryn.

Sirius nickade.

"Ja."

"Då inställer sig onekligen en intressant fråga," fortsatte Dumbledore stillsamt. "Varför?"

Sirius stirrade på sina händer, det hettade i hans kinder.

Ja, varför?

Han märkte att James börjat skruva på sig och visste att han var tvungen att säga något. Han svalde hårt flera gånger.

"Jag vet inte, sir." Han vågade inte se på Dumbledore. Han hade en känsla av att de där ljusblå ögonen kunde se rakt igenom honom, som om han varit transparent.

"Och mr Potter?"

Innan James han öppna munnen hade Sirius svarat.

"Det var han som räddade honom, Professorn."

James rodnade. Dumbledore lyfte på ögonbrynen.

"Får jag be er att berätta från början?"

Sirius drog in luft, men innan han hunnit säga något hade James börjat. Han berättade med stadig röst vad som hänt under festen och i spökande stugan. När han till slut var klar studerade rektorn dem, länge.

"När jag lät mr Lupin börja här uppmanade jag honom att vara försiktig. Ändå insåg jag att problem förr eller senare måste uppstå. Jag frågade mig aldrig om, utan bara när, och vilka åtgärderna skulle bli när problemen väl kom. Symptomen är onekligen talande, och stora hemligheter har en förmåga att spridas för vinden, oberoende av hur få och hur pålitliga personer de berättas för." Hans blick vilade tungt på Sirius. "Jag kunde naturligtvis inte förbjuda mr Lupin att skaffa sig vänner, även om det var för hans egen säkerhets skull. Det enda jag kunde göra var att hoppas att de skulle visa sig pålitliga, och att deras lojalitet skulle vara stor nog för att bevara hemligheten." Sirius kunde ana en ton av besvikelse i Dumbledores röst. Han var övertygad om att det skulle känts bättre om han hade skrikit åt honom.

"Jag inbillar mig att vi allihop är lika tacksamma över att det inte slutade annorlunda. Potter, vad du gjorde räddade liv. Jag är stolt över dig." Han log mot dem.

"Jag tilldelar Gryffindor 50 poäng för ditt mod, mr Potter." Hans blick gled över på Sirius. "Men jag drar också av 50 poäng för din…dumdristighet, mr Black."

Sirius protesterade inte. Remus hade litat på honom, Dumbledore hade litat på honom. Och han hade svikit dem. Han visste inte själv varför, men svikit dem hade han. Han kunde känna Dumbledores blick på sig, men fortsatte envist att betrakta stengolvet.

"Jag hoppas att du förstår, Black, att mr Lupins möjligheter att gå kvar på skolan vilar på er. Och jag hoppas att du, även om du inte bryr dig om mr Snapes säkerhet, i alla fall bryr dig om din vän tillräckligt mycket för att bevara hans hemlighet."

"Ja, professorn." mumlade Sirius. Det hettade fortfarande i hans ansikte och han höll blicken stint fästad på golvet. "Jag skall inte göra om det."

"Professorn, får jag fråga en sak?" Sirius ryckte till vid ljudet av James röst. Han hade nästan glömt att han befann sig i rummet.

"Om inte mina sinnen bedrar mig så var det just vad du gjorde," log Dumbledore. "Men visst, varsågod, Potter."

"Vad har du gjort för att hindra Snor… jag menar Snape från att berätta för folk?"

Dumbledore såg vänligt på James.

"Jag har förbjudit Severus Snape att föra det vidare till någon, och har anledning att tro att han kommer att lyda. Han har också förnekat att han har berättat för någon, och jag har fullt förtroende för att han talat sanning."

Sirius knöt händerna i knät.

"Är det allt? _Förbjudit_ honom?" frågade James mycket lågt.

Dumbledore nickade.

"Ja. Jag litar på mr Snape."

Det enda som hördes i tystnaden som följde var James och Sirius samfällda inandning.

"Litar på Snape?!" Nästan skrek Sirius. "Han hatar både oss och Remus, professorn! Han kommer garanterat att sprida ut det till alla! Han skulle njuta av att se Remus bli utslängd från skolan! Du kan inte låta honom göra det! Du är ju för sjutton Rektor! Du kan väl minnesradera honom eller nåt! Remus förtjänar inte det här! Det är inte hans fel!"

Sirius drog efter andan. Under några sekunder var det bävande tyst i rummet.

"Tack, mr Black. Är du färdig?" Frågade Dumbledore vänligt, och av någon anledning såg han belåten ut.

Sirius nickade. Åter hettade det i hans kinder.

"Din omtanke om din vän glädjer mig," fortsatte han allvarligt. "Men jag tror säkert att ni förstår att jag inte har tillstånd att minnesradera någon elev. Och även om jag haft det, hade jag inte gjort det, för jag litar på att mr Snape kommer att tiga. Jag vill påpeka att min övertalningsförmåga är, om ni ursäktar, utomordentlig, så jag tycker inte att ni skall förtvivla." Han suckade djupt och tillade sedan: "Men, som alltid när det gäller förtroenden, kan jag inte garantera någonting."

Orden fick Sirius att skämmas än mer. Dumbledore betraktade dem åter med sina ljusblå ögon. Sedan reste han sig och öppnade dörren åt dem.

"Ni är välkomna tillbaka om något mer problem skulle uppstå."

Sirius följde James över golvet. Trots att Dumbledore inte höjt rösten en enda gång under hela samtalet hade han en känsla av att ha blivit utskälld.

"Och Black…"

Sirius stannade. Han klarade fortfarande inte att möta Dumbledores blick.

"Har du något annat på hjärtat?"

Sirius ville sjunka igenom golvet.

"Varför har du inte gett mig strafftjänstgöring?" nästan viskade han.

Dumbledore studerade honom.

"Skulle det fått dig att känna dig bättre?"

Sirius nickade skamset.

"Iså fall tror jag att du redan straffat dig själv tillräckligt." sa Dumbledore vänligt. "Och fortfarande återstår att se mr Lupin i ögonen och åtgälda ditt misstag. Låt inte det här förstöra mer än det redan gjort, mr Black. Jag är övertygad om att mr Lupin förtjänar att kämpas för. Och kom ihåg att våra vänner ofta har en fantastisk förmåga att förlåta oss, även när vi inte kan göra det själva."

Som om Dumbledore kunde se rakt igenom honom. Se någonting som han inte ens själv såg.

"Tror du det kommer hindra honom från att skvallra?" frågade Sirius, när de kommit ner i korridoren.

James drog händerna genom håret.

"Ärligt," sa han. "Absolut inte."


	4. Chapter 4

Långsamt, långsamt gled Remus upp ur sömnen.

"Det är din tur, Slingersvans."

"Det är helt otroligt! Han har sovit hela dagen."

"Hyssjh! Ni väcker honom!"

Hans mage värkte av hunger. Kanske var det det som väckt honom. Kanske var det hans vänners röster. Han visste inte. Sängvärmen omslöt honom, höll honom kvar i hans tillstånd av dåsighet. Han ville inte vakna. Någonting sa honom att världen hade blivit hotfull. Han mindes inte varför, ville inte minnas. Visste bara att han inte ville tillbaka till det hårda vakenlivet.

Någonting var det, men han kunde inte gripa tag i det.

När han till slut slog upp ögonen fick han syn på sina vänner. De satt på James säng och spelade mugglarkort, något som Sirius var barnsligt förtjust i.

"Men sluta, Tagghorn! Det där var mina sista Bertie Botts bönor!"

"Haha, jag kan väl inte hjälpa att du är så värdelös på poker…"

Remus slöt ögonen igen. En sekund till sköt han upp det. En sekund till njöt han av tryggheten i sömnen, innan alltihop i ett våldsamt slag kom tillbaka till honom. Då satte han sig långsamt upp och gned sömnen ur ögonen.

Tre par ögon vändes omedelbart åt hans håll.

"God morgon, Sömntuta!" Flinade James.

"Sovit gott?" Frågade Sirius.

Remus nickade sömnigt.

"Ja. Vad är klockan? Har jag missat lunchen?"

Sirius flinade mot honom.

"Käre måntand," Sa han överdrivet högtidligt. "Idag har du slagit nytt rekord. Du har missat både lunchen och middagen. Klockan är nästan åtta."

Remus gjorde en missnöjd grimas.

"Åhnej," stönade han. "Varför väckte ni mig inte?"

"Det gjorde vi." James log brett. "Du sa något till mig, som jag för anständighets skull inte vill nämna, och sedan somnade du igen innan jag han svara."

Remus blängde surt på honom.

"Men," tillade Sirius hastigt. "Det hindrade oss inte från att ta med mat till dig."

Han plockade, ur tomma luften, fram en rågad tallrik med potatissallad, kycklinglår och grönsaker, trollade fram ett par bestick och räckte alltihop till Remus. Remus tyckte att hela världen plötsligt såg lite ljusare ut.

"Tack," mumlade han, och började äta med glupande aptit.

Långsamt, i takt med att maten satte fart på hans hjärna, blev han medveten om hur James och Peter tittade på honom. Och hur ihärdigt Sirius undvek att titta på honom. Plötsligt kände han sig inte lika hungrig längre.

Tystnaden fick det att krypa i skinnet på Sirius. Han visste att sanningens minut närmade sig, och han ville att den skulle komma, ville ha den överstökad, samtidigt som han fruktade den.

Han reste sig rastlöst och gick fram till fönsterbrädan, tog en kruka med en ganska ledsen kaktus i och förvandlade den till en silverbägare, dekorerad med inristade drakar.

"Så vad önskar herr Måntand att dricka?" Frågade han med bästa brittiska accent och bugade sig så djupt att hans näsa nästan skrapade i golvet.

Remus såg knappt upp från sin tallrik, uppenbarligen föga imponerad. Han tuggade och svalde.

"Tja…" sa han. "Om du har tänkt trolla fram det, så vill jag ha vatten."

Sirius skar tänder. Bara för att han misslyckats med att trolla fram honungsöl förra gången han försökte… Det var förresten det enda han kunde minnas att han misslyckats med på riktigt länge. Och de hade faktiskt blivit okej igen på några timmar, även om det innefattade att de behövt gå till madam Pomfrey och få motgift…

Han blängde på Remus.

"Det där skall du få dricka upp." Han mumlade något och svängde staven igen, varpå bägaren fylldes. Han räckte den till Remus.

"Nå?" frågade han uppfodrande.

Remus luktade misstänksamt på innehållet, innan han försiktigt läppjade på det.

"Nästan, men inte helt, olikt pumpasaft."

Både James och Peter skrattade högt, vilket fick Sirius att blänga ilsket på dem. Remus tog sin trollstav och uttalade en försvinnandeförtrollning över det där som var nästan, men inte helt, olikt pumpasaft innan han fyllde den med vatten som han svepte i ett drag.

Sirius sjönk ner på sängen igen. Tystnaden bredde ut sig i rummet som kall vaniljsås. Sirius lade märke till att Remus kastade blickar på dem mellan varje tugga och att en rynka smugit sig in mellan hans ögonbryn. Inte bra. Definitivt inte bra.

När tallriken var tom lade Remus ifrån sig besticken och såg upp på dem, uppfodrande. En sekund gick. Sedan flera.

"Tänker ni berätta vad som har hänt?" Frågade han med lätt darrande röst.

Sirius och James utbytte en blick.

"Tja," började James, men tystnade. Sirius försökte fästa blicken någonstans, men lyckades inte. James stirrade på en lös tråd i ärmen på sin klädnad. Peter verkade överväga var han skulle gömma sig.

"Vad?" Remus röst var gäll nu. "Vad är det?"

Det var vid den här tidpunkten som Peter reste sig och förklarade att han var tvungen att öva på försvinnandebesvärjelsen. Innan någon han protestera hade han snurrat runt och rusat ut ur rummet, medan Remus stirrade förvirrat efter honom.

Sirius hade i det ögonblicket själv kunnat ge både ett och annat för en ursäkt för att överge scenen innan allt gick över styr. Men han kunde inte för sitt liv komma på något som han själv behövde träna på, annat än att trolla fram pumpasaft, och han tvivlade på att det skulle vara en godtagbar ursäkt den här gången.

"Kom loss!" Fräste Remus plötsligt, med en tydlig glimt av rädsla i ögonen. "Vad _är _det som har hänt?"

Luften hade nästan samma konsistens som jordgubbssylt när Sirius äntligen lyckades öppna munnen. Han fixerade blicken på Remus ansikte, fast besluten att hålla den kvar där.

"Alltså," började han. I nästa ögonblick hade hans blick fastnat på kortleken som fortfarande låg utspridd i sängen. Han tog ett par kort och påbörjade ett korthus.

"Sirius!"

"Okej, okej," Sirius fortsatte envist att stapla kort. Sökte efter ord.

"Men han skulle kommit på det ändå. Han _skulle_ listat ut det själv. Han var nära, han visste redan om det piskande pilträdet…" Han insåg först när Remus blick brände hans kind att han börjat i fel ände.

"Sirius!" fräste Remus igen, och ilskan i han röst fick Sirius att rycka till. Några av korten föll tillbaka på sängen.

Han tog ett djupt andetag.

"Ja _okej_, det var jag. Jag berättade hur han skulle ta sig in i det piskande pilträdet."

Han lyckade säga det helt lugnt, som om det bara gällde att låsa in Filch i något kvastskåp. Men effekten av hans ord kunde inte varit större.

Remus tycktes frysa fast mitt i en rörelse och stirrade på honom, förstummad. Sirius hastigt uppblossande intresse för korthus djupnade ytterligare, men det hjälpte inte. Remus blick brände ändå hål i honom.

"Skojar du med mig?" Frågade Remus med en röst som berättade att han innerligt hoppades att så var fallet.

Sirius önskade, intensivt, att han kunnat svara ja, jag skojar bara, det förstår du väl? Men det var hans eget fel att han inte kunde det. Han fick uppbåda all sin viljestryka för att skaka på huvudet, fortfarande med blicken stint fästad på korten.

Han kunde höra Remus svälja.

"_Varför?_" viskade Remus, så tyst att Sirius knappt kunde höra det.

Sirius ryckte på axlarna och fortsatte att placera kort på kort. Kämpade för att hålla rösten stadig.

"Jag var väl arg, antar jag, för det där med James. Förbannad, helt enkelt."

"Var det nödvändigt att blanda in mig för det?" frågade Remus med kvävd röst. Sirius föredrog att inte svara. Kämpade, men lyckades inte ta blicken från korthuset, som nådde över hans huvud där han satt i sängen.

"Han var på mig, du vet hur han är, och sedan började han snacka om vad du gjorde i det piskande pilträdet…" Han ryckte på axlarna. "Jag sa hur han skulle göra för att komma in. Det var allt." Placerade ännu ett kort i toppen på huset. "Jag var så arg på honom. Och jag tänkte inte, tänkte inte på att det, ja, att du…" Han svalde igen. "…Att du kunde råka illa ut."

Ett häftigt gnistregn sköt plötsligt ut ur Remus stav, och för ett ögonblick var överkastet han satt på vara på väg att fatta eld. Sirius skickade iväg en kaskad av vatten som dränkte gnistorna och Remus vänstra knä. James satte sig bredvid Remus och lirkade staven ur hans krampaktiga grepp. Remus tycktes knappt märka det. Hans blick var som fastfrusen vid Sirius ansikte, hans ögon blanka.

"Han gick dit." James röst var lugn. "Han kom ända fram till spökande stugan, halvvägs upp genom luckan och fick se dig…"

Remus stirrade, på James nu, grönblek i ansiktet.

"…Men James räddade honom," avbröt Sirius. "Han följde efter och hämtade honom. Ingen blev skadad." Med stor precision placerade han ett korttält högst upp på det tjugosju våningar höga korthuset.

Den tjocka tystnaden igen. Sirius var övertygad om att han skulle få tredje gradens brännskador om Remus fortsatte stirra så där på honom.

"_Varför_?" Hans röst var bara en viskning.

Sirius bet sig i läppen. Gjorde rösten kall.

"Han förtjänade det." Han upphörde för en sekund att stapla kort och såg istället ner på sina händer.

"Förtjänade?" flämtade Remus misstroget. "Prata inte om saker du inte vet något om, Sirius."

För en sekund gick tystnaden att ta på. För första gången på hela kvällen vände Sirius blicken mot Remus.

"Han färgade för sjutton James GRÖN, Måntand! GRÖN! Inför hela skolan! Han förtjänade att…"

"Vadå?" väste Remus. "Att bli en varulv?" Han tystnade, svalde hårt. "Vad han än har gjort, Sirius, så lovar jag att DET förtjänar han inte!"

Sirius mötte trotsigt Remus blick en stund, men blev ändå den första att se bort. Tystnaden ekade i hans huvud.

"Jag…ville bara skoja lite med honom." Mumlade han, plötsligt medveten om hur vansinnigt det lät. "Det…det var ett…skämt."

"Ett _skämt?_" ekade Remus klentroget. Hans ögon flammade till, fylldes av någonting mörkt, ursinnigt. För en kort, mycket kort sekund tyckte sig Sirius se den vilda, galna blicken som bara visade sig när Remus var sitt andra, monstruösa jag.

"HUR KUNDE DU?" Skrek han, så plötsligt att både Sirius och James ryckte till.

"TÄNK OM JAG HADE BITIT HONOM! TÄNK OM HAN HADE BLIVIT EN VARULV, SIRIUS! JAG HADE KUNNAT DÖDA HONOM!"

Sirius stirrade på honom. Mållös. Remus stirrade tillbaka, verkade nästan lika chockad själv över utbrottet.

"Remus, det gick bra, han klarade sig, James hann dit i tid…" Protesterade Sirius lågmält, övertygad om att Remus samla ihop sig och bli resonabel, som han brukade vara.

"JA, MEN OM HAN INTE HADE GJORT DET SKULLE JAG HA VARIT EN MÖRDARE NU!"

Sirius ryckte till.

"DET HADE VARIT MITT FEL! TROR DU ATT JAG HADE KUNNAT LEVA MED DET? TÄNKTE DU ÖVER HUVUD TAGET PÅ VAD SOM HADE KUNNAT HÄNDA? DET ÄR MITT ANSVAR ATT JAG INTE BITER NÅGON, SIRIUS! JAG KUNDE HA HAMNAT I AZKABAN! OCH JAG KALLAR DIG MIN VÄN!"

Remus tystnade i någon sekund för att hämta andan. När han fortsatte skar sig hans röst.

"FATTAR DU INTE…" han kippade efter luft, "…FATTAR DU INTE VAD FOLK GÖR MED…MED SÅNA SOM JAG??!"

Sirius kunde inte minnas att han någonsin hört Remus skrika åt någon. Att han gjorde det nu fick honom att känna sig fruktansvärt illa till mods. Han slängde en blick på James, och konstaterade att han såg nästan lika chockad ut som han själv kände sig.

"FATTAR DU VAD DET HÄR KAN BETYDA? FÖRSTÅR DU INTE HUR VIKTIGT DET ÄR ATT INGEN FÅR VETA?! HAN…HAN KOMMER SPRIDA UT DET TILL HELA SKOLAN! JAG KAN FÖR SJUTTON BLI UTSLÄNGD FRÅN HOGWARTS!"

"Remus…" mumlade Sirius.

"OM DET STARTAR ETT RYKTE ÄR MINA DAGAR HÄR RÄKNADE! SIRIUS, SÄG INTE ATT DU INTE VET DET!"

"Remus, snälla du…" försökte james, men han kunde lika gärna ha försökt stoppa ett framrusande tåg med en darrbensförhäxning.

"OCH FÖR SNAPE! SNAPE, AV ALLA MÄNNISKOR! VARFÖR INTE DELA UT FLYGBLAD OCKSÅ?" Remus tystnade igen, drog efter andan.

Sirius försökte förgäves hitta något att säga. Något att försvara sig med, någon förmildrande omständighet som gjorde hans brott lite mindre förfärligt. När han inte fann någon öppnade han munnen för att säga att han var ledsen, men orden kom aldrig över hans läppar.

"Är din mamma nöjd nu, Sirius?" frågade Remus med en röst som fick Sirius att frysa.

Han tappade hakan, fullständigt överrumplad.

"_Va_?" Fick han fram.

"Ja," Remus röst fortfarande lika kall. "Är det inte för henne du gjort det? Varför skulle du annars göra det?"

Sirius stirrade på Remus som om han just hade förvandlats till något mycket märkligare än en varulv. Han märkte knappt att James, bredvid honom, rörde oroligt på sig.

"_Vad snackar du om_?"

"Varför skulle du annars förråda mig? Om ett par veckor kan du skriva till din mamma och berätta att det är din förtjänst att halvmänniskan Remus Lupin blev utslängd från Hogwarts. Känns det bra nu?"

Remus ögon sköt istappar mot honom.

I ett par sekunder var Sirius alltför chockad för att få fram ett ljud. Till och med James verkade tillfälligt ha tappat målföret. Den förnuftiga rösten i Sirius huvud sa helt lugnt att Remus var upprörd bortom förståndets gräns och att hans ord inte borde tas på allvar. Men Sirius lyssnade inte till den där rösten. Plötsligt var han lika blixtrande arg som Remus.

"Hur kan du säga så?" Skrek han och flög upp från James säng. "Du _vet_ att det här inte har med min familj att göra!"

Remus såg kallt på honom.

"Hur skall jag kunna veta det?"

"Remus…" försökte James igen, men Sirius avbröt honom.

"Remus, du _vet_ att jag aldrig skulle drömma om att bli som dem! Det här har ingenting med vad du är att göra! Jag skojade lite med Snorgärsen och det är allt!"

"Skojade!" fräste Remus. "Som om det skulle vara det minsta lustigt om jag bet Snape och han blev som mig! Du sa ju själv att Sorteringshatten funderade på att placera dig i Slytherin! Den hade kanske rätt!"

James fingrar grävde sig in i Sirius arm, men han slet sig loss.

"Du vet förbannat väl vad jag tycker om Slytherin!" Skrek han. "Om jag hade tyckt som dem hade jag väl aldrig umgåtts med dig!"

Remus ansikte hade samma färg som ett lakan, och tårar av ilska rann nerför hans kinder. Hans röst var sprucken.

"Nej," väste han. "Exakt! Vad väntar du på? Slå dig ihop med dem som är lika renblodiga som du! De skulle tillbe dig, allihop!"

Med ett hundlikt språng kastade sig Sirius mot Remus. Tyvärr hindrades hans graciösa framfart genom luften av James, som grep honom halvvägs och slet ner honom på golvet.

"Sirius," flämtade han, "sluta, skärp dig, du fattar väl…"

"Din morsa skulle bli stolt över dig! Det är verkligen en fjäder i hatten för dig att ha förrått en varulv…!"

"Men sluta säga så där!" Fräste James, som nu bokstavligen satt på Sirius.

"Du har till och med bevisat att du är precis lika rutten som de! Gör mig en tjänst och försvinn ut ur mitt liv!"

Sirius skulle aldrig berätta för någon hur ont de orden gjorde. Han vräkte undan James och hävde sig upp på fötter.

"Håll käften, ditt groteska monster!"

"Sirius! Så där kan du inte säga fattar du väl!" Nästan skrek James och flög upp från golvet.

Remus blev för en sekund stilla, som om han frusit fast i tid och rum. Sirius kunde, tvärsigenom ilskan, se att hans ord träffat honom hårdare än en slägga skulle gjort. Men raseriet var för stort och starkt för att han skulle ångra sig.

Han hann aldrig riktigt uppfatta vad som hände. I ena ögonblicket stod Remus framför honom, stilla, blek som ett spöke och kusligt tyst. I nästa rörde han sig så snabbt att han för en sekund blev till en suddig fläck i Sirius synfält, innan den kladdiga tallriken kom flygande mot honom som en ilsken bisvärm. Den visslade förbi tätt intill hans vänstra öra, och skulle säkerligen träffat sitt mål om inte Sirius hoppat åt sidan i tid. Tallriken splittrades mot väggen bakom honom och en sekund senare for dörren igen bakom Remus med en smäll.

Jag hade kunnat bita honom.

Det gjorde jag inte.

Jag hade kunnat. Han kunde ha dött. Eller så skulle han blivit som…som mig.

Remus rusade genom korridorerna som om han kunnat fly från det som rev och slet i honom.

Som om han kunnat fly från sig själv, från monstret inuti honom.

Det var först när han kom högst upp i östra delen av slottet, i uggletornet, som han stannade, flämtade. Hjärtat bultade i hans bröst, ursinnigt.

Jag skulle ha blivit en mördare!

Vetskapen om vad som kunnat hända tycktes slita honom itu.

Han ville skrika, rasa. Han hatade, hatade monstret som bodde i honom, monstret som var han och ändå inte alls han.

Han stirrade ut i kvällningen, såg inte den vackra solnedgången. Grep så hårt om gluggens stenkant att den skar in i hans handflator.

Tänk inte på det. Ingenting hände. Han klarade sig.

Hjärtat bultade.

Tänk inte på det.

Sirius. Hans vän. Han hade nästan gjort honom till en mördare.

Är en vän, efter ett sådant förräderi, fortfarande en vän?

Han hade aldrig kunnat föreställa sig att ett svek skulle göra så ont. Smärtan tycktes fylla varje fiber i hans kropp, gjorde honom fullständigt förlamad och stum. Han visste inte hur länge han stod där, hur länge det enda som hördes var hans egna andetag och hjärtslag. Natten djupnade och den avtagande, ofarliga månen steg upp på himlen.

De hade velat ha honom i gänget, trots att han var som han var. De hade tagit enorma risker, bara för hans skull. De hade varit där i hans mörkaste stunder. Sett monstret, men stannat hos honom.

Tanken på att en framtid utan dem tedde sig mörk och skrämmande.

Remus svalde.

Han kallade mig groteskt monster.

Ja. Kanske för att det är exakt vad du är.

Det kändes som om de där orden häftade sig fast på honom, sådär som plåster inte gör när det behövs och som de definitivt gör när man inte vill det.

Sirius. Kommer det vara James nästa gång? Eller Peter?

Han frågade sig inte varför Sirius gjort det han gjort. Visste bara att det hade hänt, det som han alltid fruktat. När han kom till Hogwarts hade han vetat att han aldrig skulle kunna lita på någon. Vetat att hans tid skulle vara över om någon fick veta. Men hans vänner hade övertygat honom om motsatsen.

De hade haft fel.

Han undrade hur han kunnat tro dem.

Och så en nattsvart visshet om att allt var över. Att den tiden då han fick ha vänner plötsligt ryckts ifrån honom. Det här fick inte hända en gång till. På inga villkor fick det hända en gång till.

Han kände fler tårar bränna, men trots att ingen annan betraktade honom än de många ugglorna, vägrade han att ge efter för dem. De är inte värda några tårar, intalade han sig. Trots att han i hjärtat visste att de var värda långt fler tårar än han kunde räkna.

Han slog sin knutna näve mot väggen, gång på gång, ursinnigt.

Det fanns bara en väg härifrån.

Aldrig mer. Aldrig mer riskera att bli sviken.

När månen började blekna och himlen ljusnade i öster torkade han sig i ansiktet med ärmen och gick långsamt därifrån.

Han kände sig alldeles tom inuti.


	5. Chapter 5

Sirius blängde på sin smörgås. Det förtrollade taket i stora salen var dystert grått, men om det återspeglat Sirius känslor skulle det åskat och blixtrat.

"Sirius, kan du skicka sylten?"

Hur Remus, av alla människor, fått för sig att han blivit omvänd till idiot övergick hans förstånd. Hade han inte sedan sin allra första dag på skolan tagit avstånd från allt som hette rent blod och familjen Black och Slytherin? Va?

"Sirius, jag skulle vilja ha sylten."

Sirius blängde på Peter.

"Varför skulle jag bry mig om det?" fräste han.

James suckade ljudligt, tog sylten och gav den till Peter.

"Sirius, om du vill veta vad jag tycker…"

Sirius öppnade munnen för att säga att han definitivt inte ville veta vad James tyckte, men blev avbruten när en sotsvart uggla landade bredvid hans tallrik med ett illrött kuvert i näbben.

Sirius brände sig på fingrarna när han tog emot kuvertet och längtade efter att klippa till någon. Peter pep till och slog händerna för öronen en sekund innan Sirius och James gjorde detsamma.

I nästa ögonblick tycktes deras trumhinnor slitas sönder.

"BLODSFÖRRÄDARE! FÖRHATLIGA VARELSE! AVSKYVÄRDA ÖVERLÖPARE! DU ÄR EN SKAM FÖR NAMNET BLACK! BASTARD! AVFALLSPRODUKT! DU FÖRTJÄNAR INTE ATT BÄRA VÅRT ÄREVÖRDIGA NAMN! EN SKAMFLÄCK PÅ SLÄKTTRÄDET ÄR VAD DU ÄR! UMGÅS MED BASTARDER OCH HALVBLOD! JAG KOMMER ATT GÖRA DIG ARVLÖS…!"

Och så vidare. Det fanns ingen som skickade så ensidiga brev som Sirius mamma. När det äntligen var över stirrade samtliga i stora salen på Sirius, som log vackert och vinkade åt dem, trots att han kokade inombords. I några sekunder var tystnaden öronbedövande (det var så vanligt att det blev knäpptyst efter att någon fått ett illvrål att begreppet illvrålstystnad och talesätt som "tyst som efter ett illvrål" börjat dyka upp bland eleverna).

"Puh," flämtade Peter, när pratet och skrattet åter kommit igång. "förra gången var det bara nitton, ´blodsförrädare´, Sirius, och nu var det tjugotre, hon tar sig, din morsa…"

Han tystnade hastigt när Sirius gav honom en blick som skulle fått en hippogriff att falla död ner.

"Tänk att hon kallar dig bastard…Som om det skulle varit ditt fel i så fall…" flinade James innan han tystnade av ren självbevarelsedrift. Sirius blängde ursinnigt på honom en stund innan något annat fångade hans uppmärksamhet. Han tittade upp och fick se Remus kliva in i stora salen. Remus hade inte vakat när Peters klocka ringde, och James hade insisterat på att de skulle låta honom sova. Men nu var han här, knappt tjugo minuter efter dem och Sirius misstänkte starkt att han bara låtsats sova för att slippa göra dem sällskap. Inte för att han brydde sig.

Remus blick svepte vaksamt genom salen och stannade till vid Slytherinbordet innan han försiktigt, nästan på tå, började röra sig bort mot Gryffindorbordet. Sirius kände något som var förvillande likt skam bränna till innan han tänkte på vad Remus sagt, tänkte på illvrålet, och konstaterade att allt var hans fel. Lät alla ångerkänslor drunkna i ilskan, som var så mycket lättare att bära.

James log mot Remus, en aning spänt, kunde Sirius se.

"God morgon, Måntand!" började han, men hann inte längre innan Remus demonstrativt klivit rakt förbi honom. Hans ansikte kunde varit hugget i sten när han slog sig ner vid motsatta änden av bordet. James och Peter stirrade båda på hans okammade kalufs innan de utbytte blickar av tyst samförstånd. Peter gjorde en ansats att resa sig upp, men James grep tag i honom och drog ner honom igen.

"Senare," mumlade han i Peters öra, och Peter nickade.

Remus undvek mycket noga att se på dem, men Sirius hoppades att blicken han skickade honom över bordet brändes riktigt ordentligt.

_Vid framställning av prestationshöjande elixir är drakklo och barkmjöl av idegran de verksamma…_

Dumbledore sa faktiskt åt Severus att han inte fick sprida ut det. Han kanske fattar att det är allvar och har bestämt sig för att hålla tyst. Det har gått tre hela dagar och ingen annan verkar ha fått reda på något.

…_substanserna. Men barkmjölet måste balanseras mycket noggrant…_

Visst. Som om han inte tycker det är jätteskojigt att hålla mig på sträckbänken. Och som om han inte bara försöker komma på det bästa sättet att utnyttja det och ställa till med mer trassel.

…_.då det annars kan ge biverkningar i form av…_

Remus lade ifrån sig pennan och lutade ansiktet i händerna. Hela veckan hade varit botten. McGonagall hade skällt ut honom för att han inte lyckades förvandla sin iller till ett gökur, och Flitwick hade gett honom strafftjänstgöring för att han råkat häfta fast Professorn vid svarta tavlan, där han fått hänga en god stund innan Lily Evans förbarmat sig över honom och hjälpt honom ner.

Och Severus tycktes vara överallt, hela tiden. Remus kunde svurit på att han klonat åtminstone fem kopior av sig själv. Han var i varje hörn med sitt hånleende och sina antydningar och sina blickar som tydligare än ord berättade för Remus att han levde på lånad tid. Att det inte var någon som helst mening med att hoppas på nåd.

Och allt bara för att Sirius fått för sig att _berätta för honom hur han skulle ta sig ner till Spökande Stugan_. Han knöt nävarna hårt under bordet.

Han borde ha vetat att det inte skulle gå. Han borde inte låtit sig övertalas att tro att han kunde vara som dem. Borde inte ha…litat på dem. Borde varit förberedd.

Han tog upp pennan igen.

…_hornliknande utväxter på huvudet och simhud mellan tårna. En liten gnutta nysrot kan tillsättas för att ge förbättrad effekt på krokusar och även påskliljor. Drakklon bör avvägas mycket noggrant då…_

"Remus."

Remus ryckte till så häftigt att bläckhornet välte och spred sitt mörkblå innehåll över uppsatsen. Han fräste några ej tryckbara ord och såg häftigt upp – på James, som slagit sig ner mitt emot honom.

"Det där var inte meningen," påpekade James när Remus drog fram sin trollstav och ilsket blängande började suga upp bläcket för att spruta det tillbaka ner i bläckhornet.

"Jag behöver prata med dig." Fortsatte James orubbligt.

Remus stirrade på honom medan han förgäves försökte trycka ner alla känslor som rusade runt i honom. Han rev till sig pergament, fjäder och bläckhorn och hoppade upp från stolen innan James hann gripa tag i hans arm. Remus gav honom en blick som måste bränt honom.

"Lämna mig ifred!" fräste han.

James skakade bestämt på huvudet.

"Jag har försökt få tillfälle att prata med dig jättelänge!" Väste han med hänsyn till den tillåtna ljudnivån. Bortsett från att alla ljudnivåer var otillåtna i biblioteket. "Du måste lyssna på mig!"

Remus ansträngde sig för att vända alla taggar han hade utåt.

"Varför skulle jag göra det?"

James höjde på ögonbrynen.

"Varför skulle du inte göra det?"

Remus slet sig lös, men innan han hann se hur det gått till stod James framför honom och hans trollstav befann sig emellan dem. Hans blick talade om för Remus att han inte skulle komma därifrån förrän James sagt vad han ville ha sagt. Remus lade armarna i kors och blängde tillbaka, något som James skoningslöst ignorerade.

"Jag fattar inte varför du är så arg på mig!" utbrast han. "Sirius har betett sig som en idiot, det håller jag med om, men varför i helskotta är du arg på mig och Peter? Vi var överhuvudtaget inte inblandade, och det vet du! Så skulle du kunna tala om för mig varför du vägrar prata med mig?"

Remus skulle just påpeka att det var _därför_ han inte kunde förklara det, när en uppsättning blålackerade naglar plötsligt borrade sig in i hans axel.

"Vad tror ni att ni sysslar med? Det är förbjudet att prata i biblioteket!" skrek en gäll röst i örat på honom. Den tunga, tjocka bok han tidigare läst svingade plötsligt sig själv i luften hotfullt nära hans huvud. "Försvinn härifrån!"

Det behövde inte sägas två gånger. De rusade ut ur biblioteket, ut i korridoren där James flämtande grep tag i Remus och ilsket knuffade in honom i ett hörn.

"Frågan kvarstår," meddelade han alldeles i onödan.

Känslorna tumlade om i Remus som om de befunnit sig i en centrifug.

Det är James, skrek något inom honom. Det är tack vare honom som Snape lever. Berätta för honom.

Aldrig. Vi är inte vänner längre.

"Du har inte med det att göra!" fräste han.

"Har inte jag? Remus, du har undvikit mig och Peter ända sedan i måndags! Jag har i allra högsta grad med det att göra!"

Remus blängde och teg ihärdigt.

"Remus," Ilskan var plötsligt försvunnen ur James röst och han såg bara obehagligt allvarlig ut. "Om det här har något att göra med ditt lilla pälsproblem…"

"Om det har det, så skall du inte lägga dig i det." Morrade Remus så kyligt han kunde.

James stirrade på honom som om han förnekat existensen av magi.

"Remus, jag är din _vän_!"

Remus gav upp. Han var tydligen tvungen att förklara den nya världsordningen för James. Han drog djupt efter andan.

"Jag…jag kan inte vara med er, James." Mumlade han och studerade intensivt golvet. "Jag…det går inte. Jag är en varulv. Kan du inte bara lämna mig ifred?"

James blev mörk i blicken, ett tecken på att han hört allt som Remus inte hade sagt.

"Du _vet_ att vi inte bryr oss om det. Jag trodde vi hade tagit det ur dig för länge sen."

Remus såg bort.

"Det gjorde ni!" Fräste han. "Och sedan hände det här!"

James stod tyst så länge att Remus slutade vänta sig ett svar. Han kände segern på tungan, av någon anledning smakade den bittert, innan James öppnade munnen igen. Den här gången hade han en helt annan ton i rösten.

"Är det _det_ som är problemet? Är du rädd att vi också ska…skvallra?"  
Remus upptäckte plötsligt att han inte kunde hata James. Han kände tårar stiga upp i ögonen och stirrade i golvet, hatade sig själv istället för att han grät som ett småbarn. James händer grep hårt om hans axlar.

"Du vet att vi inte skulle…"

"Jag _visste_ att Sirius inte skulle göra det!" fräste Remus. "Men det gjorde han! Lämna mig ifred! Släpp mig!" Han försökte slita sig loss, men James höll honom fast i ett järngrepp.

"Jag ger inte särskilt mycket för hur Sirius beter sig just nu," sa han lågt och såg stadigt på Remus. "Men vi kommer att lösa det här. Vi kommer på ett sätt att tysta Snorgärsen. Han kommer inte att vinna."

Hans händer kramade Remus axlar.

Remus ägnade en flyktig tanke åt hur mycket enklare allt skulle varit om James varit arg på honom, innan han slet sig loss.

"Jag behöver inte er!" Skrek han, som om det varit sant. "Jag vill inte ha er hjälp! Lämna mig ifred!"

Han knuffade James åt sidan och rusade därifrån. Sprang, som om han kunnat springa ifrån allting. Försökte övertyga sig själv att han gjort rätt. Men om han gjort rätt, varför hade han då en känsla av att han just förlorat sin sista livlina och att han nu, slutgiltigt, rörde sig mot en oundviklig katastrof?

Peter och Sirius satt i ett hörn av uppehållsrummet och skrev uppsats i förvandlingskonst. Närmare sanningen var förstås att Peter försökte skriva uppsatsen, medan Sirius, som var färdig, låg utslängd i en fåtölj och stirrade frånvarande ut över rummet. James hade quiddichträning och Remus kunde befinna sig exakt var som helst utom just där.

"Sirius, jag fattar bara inte hur den här besvärjelsen fungerar. Hur blir egentligen illern till ett gökur? Kan du förklara…"

Sirius gäspade.

"Här. Ta min."

Han räckte Peter sin uppsats över bordet, och återgick till att iaktta andraårselevernas mästerskap i Fia med knuff, explosioner och andra specialeffekter.

"Jag fattar inte!" gnällde Peter när han ögnat igenom Sirius uppsats. "Varför blir inte illern bara en vanlig väggklocka? Varför…?"

Sirius exploderade exakt vid ordet _väggklocka._

"Det är ingen som är förvånad över att du inte fattar!" fräste han. "Jag skulle bli chockad om du nån gång faktiskt fattade vad McGonagall säger! Kan du inte bara hålla klaffen för en gångs skull?? Jag får huvudvärk av dig!"

Han reste sig och stegade tvärs igenom rummet innan Peter fått en chans att svara. Sirius kände hans blick i nacken, men ignorerade den och klampade upp för trappan till sovsalen. Där inne sjönk han ner på sin säng och började ilsket förvandla en av sina pennor till en uggla och tillbaka igen. Han är en idiot, tänkte han och boxade till överkastet. Men trots att han just skrikit åt Peter var han inte säker på vem han syftade på.

När den stackars ugglan blivit sjösjuk - Sirius antog i alla fall att det var därför den kräktes på hans kudde – trollade han bort den och övergick till att förvandla kudden till ett får.

"Hej Sirius."

Han ryckte till. Han hade varit så koncentrerad på sitt får att han inte hört att James kommit in, dyngsur efter att ha tränat i häftigt regn. Nu stannade han vid Sirius säng och betraktade fåret som blev till kudde som blev till får…

"Har det hänt något?"

Sirius rykte på axlarna.

"Nej. Inget speciellt." Han gjorde en grimas och skrattade bittert. "Jag och Slingersvans har roat oss med att skriva uppsats."

James höjde på ena ögonbrynet.

"Har Måntand varit här?"

"Jag bryr mig väl inte om vad han gör!" Fräste Sirius hastigt.

James svarade inte med en gång. Han vände ryggen åt Sirius, gick bort till sin säng och rotade fram en torr klädnad.

"Lägg av," sa han samtidigt som han slog igen locket till kofferten.

Sirius vände sig förnärmad mot James.

"Varför det?" morrade han.

James drog av sig klädnaden med ett ryck som bekräftade för Sirius att James var ursinnig.

"Vet du vad? Ibland är du helt fantastiskt dum." James drog den torra klädnaden över huvudet och fäste ilsket blicken på Sirius.

"Jaha?" Sirius lade armarna i kors och blängde tillbaka, lika ilsket.

"Kan du lägga av med att bete dig som en idiot?" Fräste James. "Kan du sluta gå runt och spela förorättad och bete dig som om hela världen har behandlat dig orättvist? Du _kan_ inte låtsas att allt det här är Måntands fel!"

Sirius stirrade på honom.

"Men för helvete, James, han sa…"

"Jag vet vad han sa! Och du är den enda som är förvånad över det! Han hade just fått reda på att du avslöjat att han är en varulv! Och av alla människor på det här stället var du förstås tvungen att berätta för Snape! Väx upp!"

Sirius knöt händerna.

"Han anklagade mig för att vara som _de_!" Skrek han. "Det är en principsak!"

"En principsak?" fräste James föraktfullt. "Om det du avslöjade kommer ut måste Remus sluta plugget! Tänker du låta bli att försonas med honom bara för en princips skull?"

"Om han inte…"

"Vad har det tagit åt dig egentligen?" nästan skrek James. "Säg inte att du inte fattar att Remus är arg för det där! Och säg inte att du inte förtjänade det! Han litade på dig! Han litade på oss! Och nu vägrar han att prata med _mig_ för att _du_ berättade för Snape!"

Sirius drog efter andan för att ge svar på tal, men kunde till sin frustration inte komma på något som lät hållbart nog att yttras. James stod bredbent på golvet med armarna i kors över bröstet. Sirius hatade när han gjorde så där. Det slutade alltid med att han hade rätt, om han så hävdade att slottet var byggt av ostbågar.

"Jag trodde att du var mer lojal än så här!"

Förbannade James. Han visste precis vilka ord som nådde längst in i Sirius. När han vände blicken mot fåret upptäckte han att det hoppat ner på golvet och stod och tuggade på överkastet. Med en sväng på trollstaven förvandlade han det åter till en kudde innan han mumlade en locka-till-sig-besvärjelse och den for upp på hans säng.

"Vad tycker du att jag skall göra då?" Fräste han. "Säga _förlåt_?"

James blängde på honom.

"Ja! Erkänn att du gjorde något dumt för en gångs skull! Och när du har gjort det kan du hjälpa mig att leta igenom biblioteket, för vissa av oss försöker ställa allt tillrätta igen!"

Sirius förvandlade kudden så fort att konturerna av fåret var suddiga.

Han hatade James när han hade så där _rätt._

"Det minsta du kan göra är att fixa Snorgärsen!" Fortsatte James obarmhärtigt. "Det är du skyldig honom, Sirius!"

Sirius blängde på sängöverkastet.

"Det där fåret ser illamående ut," muttrade James. "Det är nog bäst att du slutar."

Sirius slängde ifrån sig staven.

"Okej okej! Vad har ni fått reda på?"

James blick var hård som det kallaste stål, precis som om alltihop var Sirius fel.

"Inte ett dugg." Han gjorde en grimas och slängde sig ner på sin säng. "Se fram emot att tillbringa helgen i biblioteket."

Av någon anledning var Sirius inte ett dugg sömnig. Det kändes som om han hade tillbringat hela sitt liv bland de dammiga luntorna i biblioteket. Så fort han blundade fladdrade text förbi framför hans ögon. I söndags hade Robert och Frank hittat dem vid ett bord på den förbjudna avdelningen och påstått att de hade förlorat förståndet, och Sirius hade nästan varit beredd att hålla med.

Han vred på sig under täcket, lyssnade till ljuden runt omkring honom. Hörde James och Peters andetag bli långsamma och Remus komma in och lägga sig.

Säga förlåt? Hur sjutton skulle han kunna göra det? Han? Sirius Black. Han var allas idol. Sådana som han behövde väl aldrig säga förlåt. Eller? Han hade inte gjort det på evigheter. Förra gången måste varit innan han började skolan, mindes han plötsligt. Han hade slagit i Regulus att Regulus svurit en obrytbar ed på att aldrig mer äta lakris. Han hade gråtande skvallrat för deras mamma, som hotat med att häfta fast Sirius i golvet. Inför den utsikten hade han faktiskt bett om ursäkt, vilket inte hade hjälpt, hon hade ändå häftat fast honom där han stod med en sväng på sin trollstav, och där hade han fått stå resten av kvällen.

Tanken kom till honom som en blixt. Plötslig, ljus och tätt följd av ett oväder.

En obrytbar ed.

Han stirrade ut i mörkret.

Något inom honom jublade segertjut, medan något annat, något större, skrek i protest.

Det skulle vara lösningen med stort L. Varför fick den honom då att känna sig så ruskigt illa till mods?

Lägg av, sa han till sig själv. Snorgärsen skall oskadliggöras med alla medel. Även svarta medel, om så krävs.

Det skulle kunna fungera. Skulle kunna rädda Remus. Och det skulle inte vara svårt, om han bara kunde minnas hur man gjorde.

Han puffade upp kudden under nacken. Frågade sig vad ett löfte till sig själv betydde i den här situationen. Han hade bara gått på Hogwarts en vecka när han, inför sina tre nya vänner, högtidligt lovade att aldrig mer använda svartkonster av något slag. Han ville aldrig bli som sin familj och trodde att det enklaste sättet att låta bli var att ta avstånd till svart magi. Nu, för första gången sedan dess, frågade han sig om det verkligen var så enkelt.

Han vred oroligt på sig, och föreställde sig sin mammas min om hon fick veta att en av hans bästa vänner var en varulv. Det fick honom att känna sig lite bättre till mods. Och han skulle inte behöva be om förlåtelse. Remus skulle vara säker, allt skulle bli bra. Den tanken fick knuten i hans mage att lösas upp helt och hållet.

När den första grå dagern spreds i rummet låg han fortfarande och stirrade upp i sänghimlen. Men nu hade han fattat ett beslut.

Sirius tog en skiva rostat bröd och bredde tjockt med jordgubbssylt på innan han lade på flera skivor prickig korv. James och Peter smågnabbades om något bredvid honom, men han orkade inte bry sig om det. Tre timmars sömn var helt enkelt för lite, till och med för honom.

"Eller hur, Sirius?"

Sirius ryckte på axlarna.

"Jo, eller hur?"

Sirius nickade, stirrade ut i rymden.

"Ja. Visst."

"Lova!"

"Jaja, jag lovar."

"Svär!"

"Jaja, jag svär…"

Han märkte knappt att både James och Peter börjat betrakta honom allt mer roat. Han tog ett bett på smörgåsen och tuggade frånvarande.

"Det är lika bra att du svär på att aldrig mer röra en tjej!" Flinade james.

"Jaja…"

Peter och James började skratta. Sirius betraktade dem med mild förvåning.

"Hör ni, lägg av va," muttrade han. "Vad säger ni om en obrytbar ed?"

James och Peter utbytte blickar i tyst samförstånd om att Sirius var ett sedan länge hopplöst fall.

"Ja?" Frågade Peter artigt. "En obrytbar ed. Och vadå?"

Sirius försökte låta bli att sucka alltför ljudligt och vände sig mot James, som plötsligt såg både vaken och vaksam ut.

"Vad?" Sirius frågade trots att han visste vad som skulle komma. Visste precis och ville inte höra. Två ord var allt han fick.

"_Svart_ magi?"

Sirius nickade.

"Jepp."

Han betraktade hur James ansiktsuttryck växlade mellan överraskat och fundersamt några gånger.

"Jag tvivlar på att det finns mer att hitta i biblioteket om obrytbara eder än om minnesradering." Påpekade han tillslut.

Sirius suckade och gav honom en menande blick som fick James att sätta sig kapprak upp.

"Vet du hur man gör?" 

Sirius lutade sig nonchalant tillbaka i stolen och slickade jordgubbssylt och korvkladd från fingrarna. Men när han talade var hans röst bitter.

"Det är en medlem av den gamla ärevördiga släkten Black du pratar med. Vad tror du?"


	6. Chapter 6

Det oundvikliga, som Remus ändå gjort allt för att slippa, inträffade till slut. Osannolikt många sammanträffanden tycktes ha radat upp sig till Snapes fördel. Remus råkade vara först till lektionen den där dagen, han råkade vara helt ensam, och korridoren råkade vara tom. Och plötsligt stod de där, öga mot öga.

Pirayaleendet.

"Hej, missfostret."

Remus svalde.

"Hej, Snorgärsen."

"Så dina såkallade vänner vill inte prata med dig längre? Jag tänkte väl det. Det är väl ingen som vill vara vän med en varulv."

Ilska glödde i Remus mage. Han ville påpeka att det var han som inte umgicks med dem och inte tvärt om, men hans tunga ville inte lyda.

Severus studerade nonchalant sina naglar, och hans hånleende var bredare än en hel banan.

"Så lustigt att vi skulle råka på varandra."

"Jaså?" fick Remus fram, som paralyserad.

"Jag tänkte att du kanske känner för att göra mig en tjänst."

Remus kinder hettade.

"Som vadå?" Hjärtat bultade ohälsosamt fort i bröstet på honom.

Snape flinade igen, hans ögon glödde.

"Jag antar att du är lite lack på din Blackpolare, eftersom han var vänlig nog att upplysa mig om vissa intressanta fakta."

Remus väntade sammanbitet.

"Så jag tänkte att det är hans tur att få sin pumpajuice spetsad."

Remus hjärta sjönk som en sten i bröstet på honom. Om inte situationen varit så kväljande verklig skulle han nästan tyckt att det var skrattretande. Han hade ägnat oräkneliga timmar åt att analysera vad Snape skulle göra, och så här långt följde han mönstret Remus förutsett till punkt och pricka.

"Varför gör du det inte själv?" Pressade han fram. "Det gick ju bra förra gången."

Snape flinade lite.

"Som om de skulle släppa mig i närheten av sina bägare igen i första taget! Och dessutom, tycker jag att det kan vara bra att veta vad du går för. Inför framtida behov."

Precis som han förutsett. Till punkt och pricka. Varför blev han då som förlamad av att behöva fatta det förutsedda beslutet? Han stod som fastfrusen medan tankar virvlade runt i hans huvud.

Om jag inte gör det får hela skolan veta på några timmar.

Men att förgifta honom? Färga hans hår rosa? Förvandla hans armar till spaghetti?

Det är rätt åt honom. Han avslöjade…

Aldrig. Jag kan inte göra något sånt. Inte jag.

Det skulle ge mig lite mer tid.

Tid för vad? Tassa omkring och invänta katastrofen?

Idiot. Gå med på det. Han berättar annars. Och för att skydda _Sirius_, av alla människor?

Som om han inte kommer försöka få mig att göra tusen saker som är värre nästa vecka. Och till sist kommer han berätta ändå. Det här är bara ett sätt att göra allting svårare för mig och roligare för honom.

Hans principfasta och lojala halva skrek ett nej inom honom, medan den fegare delen proklamerade ett högröstat, tjurigt ja.

Snape log fortfarande. Brett.

"Jag väntar."

"Aldrig i livet." Orden ramlade ut ur munnen på honom innan han lyckades hindra dem.

Snape blinkade.

"Inte?" Fortfarande lika hånfull, lika påklistrat vänlig.

"I så fall kan det hända att någon _råkar _få reda på…"

Remus svalde. Hans händer hade börjat darra, men i magen glödde ilskan het.

"Aldrig har jag ju sagt! Jag gör det inte!"

När röster hördes längre bort i korridoren blev Snapes leende om möjligt ännu bredare.

"Hej, Weasley, Nott, Peech! Vill ni veta en sak!" Hojtade han bort mot dem. Hans flin fem centimeter från Remus ansikte.

"Jag berättar för dem att du är ett missfoster…"

Remus förstod inte själv vad som hände. Det var som om raseriet steg upp ur golvet och trängde ända ut i fingerspetsarna och hårtopparna på honom, som glödhet lava under ett vulkanutbrott. Precis som vid fullmåne var det plötsligt större än han själv, större än att han kunde kontrollera det. Verkligheten blev suddig. Det enda han var medveten om var Snape. Snape och ordet missfoster på hans tunga.

En halv sekund senare satt han ovanpå Severus och hans knytnävar träffade varje fläck av hans kropp de kom åt. Gnistor sprutade mot honom och svedde hans kind innan han lyckades vrida om Severus hand så att han tappade trollstaven. Under några sekunder tycktes Snape helt ur stånd att försvara sig. Han stirrade på Remus som tycktes förvandlats till en rasande tiger. Det var först när flera slag redan träffat som förvåningen släppte sitt grepp om honom och han försökte slita sig loss, men vid det laget var han ohjälpligt förankrad under Remus tyngd. Det var rena turen att Sirius försett honom med ett vapen.

"Ha!" Skrek han. "Missfostret har inga vänner längre! MISSFOSTRET slåss som en mugglare!"

Orden träffade Remus med större kraft än någon besvärjelse skulle gjort. Han var plötsligt döv för allt utom Severus rop som ekade, ekade i hans huvud. De väckte en ilska och ett hat till liv som tillhörde vargen snarare än Remus själv. För var gång Severus yttrade ordet missfoster blev slagen allt intensivare.

"Du är ett missfoster, Remus! En SMUTSIG BASTARD. En HALVMÄNN…!" Remus begravde sin knytnäve i Snapes mun, viket förklarar varför det sista ordet försvann. När Remus drog åt sig sin handen följde flera av Severus tänder med, och blod rann nerför hans haka.

"Är det ingen som har fattat varför Remus alltid är förkyld?" Gastade Severus. "Är det ingen som…" Han flämtade till, kämpade för ett ögonblick för att få luft, eftersom Remus näve träffat honom mitt i solar plexus.

"Är det ingen som har fattat att Remus är en v…"

Remus märkte knappt att Severus blivit underligt tyst. Det sprakade i hans öron, och röda fläckar fördunklade hans synfält. Han fortsatte att slå och slå och slå tills någon grep tag i honom bakifrån och med våld försökte slita bort honom från Snape.

"Måntand, sluta! Han har fått vad han tål."

Rösten tycktes komma långt bortifrån, tjuten i hans öron överröstade den, överröstade förnuftet. Hans knytnäve träffade Snapes näsa igen.

I nästa ögonblick dinglade han två meter upp i luften, uppochner, och fjorton ansikten stirrade upp på honom.

Sirius visste inte hur länge han stod slagen av stum förvåning. Fler och fler sjätteårselever anlände, alla i väntan på lektionen i förvandlingskonst. De bildade en ring runt Snape och Remus. En tyst, iakttagande ring.

Mitt i chocken undrade han varför ingen gjorde någonting. Önskade för ett ögonblick att James varit där och tagit saken ur hans händer. Men James hade gått till sovsalen för att hämta marodörkartan och Peter hade följt med honom.

"Du är ett missfoster, Remus! En SMUTSIG BASTARD. En HALVMÄNN…!"

Det var först när han hörde som Sirius förstod varför Remus, genomsnälla Remus, plötsligt förvandlats till ett rasande vilddjur. De fick Sirius själv att vilja trycka ner en thestral i halsen på Severus.

"Är det ingen som har fattat varför Remus alltid är förkyld?"

Sirius stirrade på Remus. Såg hur hans ilska stegrades i takt med att Snapes hånfullhet ökade och hans glåpord blev fler och fulare. Hur Remus, sammanbiten, blek, med tårar av ilska glittrande på kinderna, slogs som om han skulle gå under om han inte gjorde det. Som om smärtan skulle äta upp honom inifrån.

Det var först då Sirius verkligen förstod vad han gjort. Skammen rusade över honom. Brännmärkte honom.

Och rösten i hans huvud skrek att han var tvungen att göra någonting.

"Är det ingen som har fattat att Remus är en v…"

Han mindes inte efteråt att han gjort det, men upptäckte att han hade trollstaven i handen och att hans läppar tyst format ordet silencio.

Om han trott att Remus skulle lugna sig när Snape hade slutat skrika åt honom hade han grundligt fel. Remus fortsatte att slå med en intensitet som gränsade till vansinnighet. Och trots att han själv hade god lust att göra det samma insåg Sirius att han var tvungen att åtgärda situationen. Han klev in i ringen av tysta elever, grep tag i Remus arm och försökte tvinga honom av Snape.

"Måntand, sluta!" mumlade han. "Han har fått vad han tål." Det hade han, onekligen. Han låg blek och täckt med blod under Remus med armarna lyftade för att skydda ansiktet. Sirius fick en ilsken armbåge i revbenen till svar och tumlade bakåt. Han hade redan trollstaven i handen, men stannade upp och tvekade en kort, kort sekund innan han riktade staven mot Remus. Levicorpus, tänkte han, och Remus dinglade plötsligt i vristen ovanför hans huvud.

"SIRIUS!" Remus röst skar sig. "Du har ingenting med det här att göra! Du skall inte lägga dig i! Släpp ner mig! SLÄPP NER MIG!" Han gastade så högt att det måste ha hörts till nästa våning. Tårar droppade från hans kinder ner på golvet.

"Vad tar ni er till??!!"

Sirius drog ett djupt andetag. McGonagall hade plötsligt uppenbarat sig i korridoren.

"Mr Black, Släpp ner honom omedelbart!"

Sirius lade märke till att hennes näsvingar var oroväckande vita. Det var ett så illavarslande tecken att han utan protester sänkte ner Remus på golvet. När han kom på fötter med mord i blicken och knutna nävar grep Sirius tag i honom bakifrån. McGonagall såg sig om på den tysta elevskaran.

"Vad är det som har hänt här??"

I nästa ögonblick stod James och Peter vid Sirius sida.

"Vad…?" frågade James förvirrat, för att i nästa ögonblick även han gripa tag i Remus, som försökt göra sig fri från Sirius genom att åter köra armbågen i hans revben. Några sekunder senare var Remus säkert förankrad mellan dem, med båda armarna uppvridna på ryggen.

McGonagall såg från Snape, ihopkrupen mot väggen och med blodet forsande, till Remus, som kämpade som en vildkatt mot både James och Sirius, flämtande, med håret tillrufsat och med blod på klädnaden och händerna. Ett ögonblick stod hon som fastfrusen innan hon rusade fram och föll på knä bredvid Snape.

"Snape, hur är det fatt?" frågade hon lågt, nästan vänligt. Men han verkade märkligt oförmögen att svara och hon reste sig igen, vit i ansiktet av ilska.

"VEM gjorde det?"

Fjorton händer pekade unisont på Remus, som nästan slutat försöka slita sig loss.

McGonagall gapade, verkade för ett ögonblick förstummad. Och att få tyst på McGonagall räknades bland eleverna som något av en bedrift.

"Mr Lupin! Av alla människor! Det var det värsta jag någonsin har…" Hon tystnade ett ögonblick och drog efter andan, innan hon fann ord för att fortsätta.

"Jag har aldrig sett på maken till våldsamheter! Mugglarslagsmål! Om du nödvändigtvis måste skämma ut Gryffindor kunde du väl i alla fall gjort det med lite utomordentlig magi! Det trodde jag inte om dig, Lupin! Två veckors strafftjänst, med början ikväll! Du som är prefekt också! Du är just ett snyggt föredöme för dina vänner…"

Hon tystnade igen, verkade åter i behov av att andas. Någonstans under utskällningens lopp hade Remus slutat försöka komma loss. Nu stod han likblek och lätt darrande framför McGonagall och granskade ihärdigt mattan under hennes fötter.

Hon gick fram till Snape igen och hjälpte honom upp. Han vinglade där han stod, stödd mot henne och med ansiktet och klädnaden indränkt av blod.

"Longbottom, skulle du kunna hjälpa honom till sjukhusflygeln? Tack…"

Resten av klassen tågade in i klassrummet under tystnad.

"Mr Black!"

Sirius snodde runt i dörröppningen. Han förvånades över att McGonagall, som var ett par centimeter kortare än han, ändå besatt förmågan att torna upp sig över honom.

"Du om någon borde väl veta vad jag sagt om den där förhäxningen! Det blir strafftjänstgöring ikväll, för dig också!"

Sirius stirrade på henne.

"Jag försökte ju för sjutton hindra Remus från att mosa Snape!"

McGonagall blängde på honom.

"Levicorpusförhäxningen är förbjuden, oavsett i vilket syfte den används. Punkt."

Sirius bet ihop om några ord som garanterat skulle gett honom en strafftjänst till om han yttrat dem högt. McGonagall marscherade förbi honom in i klassrummet. Efter viss tvekan följde han efter och sjönk ner i sin vanliga bänk bredvid James.

Du förtjänar det, pep rösten i hans huvud. Du förtjänar det efter vad du gjorde mot Måntand. Och en liten del av honom kunde inte annat än hålla med.

"Vad sjutton var det där om?" mumlade James. "Snape var ju nästan inte mer än byggsats… Var det verkligen Remus som…?"

Sirius såg inte på honom.

"Jepp."

James sökte hans blick, men Sirius stirrade envist ner i sin bänk.

"Vad gjorde han?"

Sirius såg upp. Han kände hur hans ögon blixtrade.

"Han kallade Måntand för missfoster och höll på att skrika ut det till hela skolan! Som tur var hann jag hindra honom!"

Han stirrade på James.

"Vi måste ta itu med honom innan…"

"Potter! Black! Jag skulle uppskatta om ni ville hålla klaffen!"

De såg på varandra. De osagda orden hängde kvar i luften mellan dem.

…Innan det är för sent.


	7. Chapter 7

Det var eftermiddagens sista lektion, och tredje gången idag som han fick en armbåge i sidan.

"Aj," väste Sirius och gned sina revben. "Jag vet att din begåvning är något begränsad, James, men du kan väl åtminstone _försöka_ komma ihåg mitt namn…"

James tryckte marodörkartan i handen på honom under bänken.

"Snape," väste han i mungipan.

Sirius stirrade ner på pergamentet och upptäckte att den lilla pricken märkt Severus Snape var på väg nerför korridoren utanför sjukhusflygeln. Ensam.

Han knöt långsamt nävarna så hårt att knogarna vitnade. Slängde en blick på klockan ovanför dörren till klassrummet och noterade otåligt att mer än halva lektionen återstod. Han växlade en blick med James och gav Peter en knuff i ryggen. Allt för mycket stod på spel för att han skulle låta en idiotisk lektion stoppa honom nu.

Professor Flitwick fick en misstänksam rynka mellan ögonen när de alla tre hävdade att de drabbats av akut magont och var tvungna att gå till sjukhusflygeln, men släppte motvilligt iväg dem. När de raskt följde korridor efter korridor förnam Sirius med varje fiber i kroppen att uppgörelsens stund äntligen var inne. Hans hjärta bultade hårt av spänning och –även om han inte skulle erkänt det ens under dödshot - nervositet.

De möttes i korridoren på sjunde våningen, vid en osedvanligt smaklös gobeläng föreställande en dansör och ett troll. Det var nästan ironiskt hur enkelt det var när det väl blev gjort, skulle Sirius tänka efteråt. Ironiskt att hela korridoren ekade tom. Ironiskt att det enda de behövde göra var vänta bakom ett hörn tills Severus var alldeles inpå dem. Att de bara behövde kliva fram och spärra vägen för honom, rikta tre trollstavar och kalla blickar mot honom. Hans ögon hann svartna av ilska, och hans hand for reflexmässigt iväg mot fickan på hans klädnad.

"Expelliarmus!"

James fångade trollstaven i luften med en quidditchspelares skicklighet.

"Men se Snorgärsen!" väste Sirius och log sitt mest skräckinjagande leende, samtidigt som han gjorde ett hastigt utfall mot Severus och vred upp hans arm bakom ryggen.

"Så trevligt! Vi har en hel flock gäss oplockade med dig…"

James öppnade försiktigt en av dörrarna i korridoren och kikade in. Han nickade åt Sirius, som knuffade in Snape så våldsamt att han föll framlänges innan han själv följde efter. Han hade aldrig sett rummet förut. Golvet var täckt av pastellfärgade sidenkuddar som uppenbarligen lindrat Severus fall. I övrigt var det helt tomt och de enda ljuskällorna var ett antal facklor som kastade dansande skuggor på de kala väggarna.

"Jag trodde att det här var ett kvastskåp…" mumlade Peter förvirrat.

Sirius erinrade sig att rummet varit gigantiskt och fullt av skräp förra gången han varit där, men bestämde sig för att det var fel tillfälle att börja diskutera saken. Istället omringade de tre marodörerna sitt offer, som hoppat upp ur kuddhögen lika fort som han fallit och vars ögon gled vaksamt från stav till stav. Sirius noterade irriterat att han för en gångs skull stod rakryggad framför dem och hade trots i blicken. Som om han visste att han skulle slippa ur det här utan tentakler stickande ut ur öronen.

"Vad är det här?" frågade Severus hånfullt. "En liten hämndaktion? Det var faktiskt missfostret som hoppade på mig och inte tvärt om…"

"Håll klaffen." fräste Sirius hetsigt. "Du skall svära på att aldrig tala om för någon vad du vet om Remus, är det förstått?"

Glödhett hat pulserade i Sirius, hettade i hans kinder och bultade i hans bröst.

Snape hånlog.

"Jaså? Så varulven uppskattade inte ditt lilla skämt?"

Tanken såg ut att muntra upp honom alldeles kollosalt.

Och Sirius hatade honom. Hatade honom för att han fått Sirius att gå över gränsen.

"Om du håller din stora trut kommer det här att bli mycket enklare för dig." Fräste han.

"Ja. Och för dig också. Vad jag vet förråder inte vänner varandra, är det inte så, Black? Fast du vet kanske inte vad ordet vän betyder…"

Hatade honom för att han hade så förbannat rätt. Hatade honom för att han fick Sirius att hata sig själv. Han riktade staven mot en punkt mellan Snapes ögon.

"Ge mig en anledning…" Morrade Sirius dovt.

Han blev nästan besviken när Snape förblev tyst. Försökte tränga undan tanken att om han tänkt sig för, om han inte varit så förbannat dum, skulle han inte behövt befatta sig med en obrytbar ed.

Hatade Severus för att det var lättare än att hata sig själv.

"James, ta Snorgärsens hand."

Med äcklad min klev James fram och sträckte fram sin hand mot Severus, som låste händerna bakom ryggen.

"Snorgärsen!" Fräste Sirius, och blå gnistor sprutade ut ur hans stav. "Du kan vara glad att du bara behöver svära en obrytbar ed! Det finns andra sätt att tysta dig…"

Han såg aldrig hur det gick till. Sirius slutsats var att han måste ha blinkat i precis fel ögonblick. I ena sekunden stod Severus stilla och blängde på honom. I nästa hade han knuffat undan Peter och kastat sig mot dörren.

"Axis!" skrek James, och krokbensförhäxningen fick Severus att falla handlöst ner i kuddarna igen. Sirius kastade sig efter honom, ägnade några sekunder åt simpel mugglarbrottning innan han segerrusig satte sig på Severus bröstkorg.

"Har vi gjort klart att det inte är någon idé att försöka fly?" Fräste han.

Snape glodde så hatiskt på honom att Sirius ryste till.

Och rösten inom honom skrek att han skulle bli som sin familj. Bli precis lika avskyvärd som de.

Håll klaffen, fräste Sirius åt rösten. Ingen av dem skulle gjort det här för en varulv.

"Så modiga ni är!" Väste Severus mellan tänderna. "Tre mot en! Och ni skall föreställa Gryffindorare!"

"Stora ord från någon som ligger underst!" fräste James och föll på knä. Han placerade sin trollstav under Snapes haka och tog hans fastklämda högra hand i sin. Peter, som verkade lite bortkommen, fick en vink av James och kom och satte sig på Severus fria arm.

Sirius drog ett djupt andetag och nickade åt James.

"Snorgärsen, svär du på att aldrig yttra ett ord om vad du vet om Remus Lupin?" Frågade James myndigt, men Sirius kunde höra att han var spänd.

Snape drog efter andan.

"Så kan du inte säga!" protesterade han lamt.

"Nej, det går faktiskt inte," instämde Peter oväntat. "Du måste specificera, annars kan han dö om han bara talar om för någon vad det är för färg på Remus strumpor eller något… Det hände min farbror Filibus, han…"

Sirius fick plötsligt en oroväckande stark lust att strypa någon.

"Ja, tack, Slingersvans, men om vi lämnar din farbror utanför det här... James?"

James tvekade ett ögonblick.

"Svär du, Snorgärsen, på att aldrig, aldrig avslöja för någon, NÅGON, varken levande eller död, varken mänsklig, halvmänsklig eller omänsklig, att inte berätta för NÅGON att du vet att Remus Lupin är en varulv?"

Sirius bet ihop tänderna.

"Så länge vi går på Hogwarts," tillade han generat.

James såg hastigt upp.

"Va?"

Sirius såg inte på honom. Han hade just upptäckt en glimt av hån i Severus ögon.

"Jag trodde att grejen med obrytbara eder var att de var…ja, eviga." Kom det från Peters håll.

"Onekligen," instämde Snape, med något som var irriterande likt ett flin på läpparna. Sirius skar tänder.

"Jag förklarar sedan. Kan vi göra färdigt det här nu?"

Hans händer skakade av raseri. Han ville därifrån, ville bort, ville ha hela den här historien ogjord. Kände James blick på sig innan James vände sig mot Snape igen.

"Okej. Svär du, Snorgärsen, på att aldrig, _så länge vi går på Hogwarts_, avslöja för någon, ja, du vet allt det där, att du vet att Remus Lupin är en varulv?"

Snapes tystnad talade för sig själv.

"JAG svär på att jag förvandlar dig till en fladdermask om du inte gör det!" Fräste Sirius och tryckte trollstaven mot hans hals.

Severus drog ansträngt efter andan, som fann han sin tillplattade ställning obekväm.

"Jaja! Okej då!"

Sirius kände Severus förhöjda puls fortplantas genom staven när han pressade den hårdare mot hans hals.

"Mig lurar du inte! Säg ´det svär jag på!´ annars gills det inte!"

Tystnad igen. Och sedan, uppgivet.

"Det svär jag på."

Sirius frammanade en smal strimma av eld ur sin trollstav som slingrade sig runt James och Severus händer.

"

Och svär du att inte ens antyda för någon, varken levande eller död, varken mänsklig, halvmänsklig eller omänsklig, att han är det?" fortsatte James. "Att inte ens FÖRSÖKA få någon att förstå?"

Snape suckade.

"Det svär jag."

En eldstunga till band samman deras händer.

"Och svär du på att dansa naken på lärarbordet i stora salen varje måndagsmorgon?"

En förvirrad tystnad uppstod. Peter var den första som började frusta av skratt, men Sirius var inte långt efter.

"Och svär du på att börja tvätta håret regelbundet?" James lät fenomenalt oberörd.

Snapes blick kunde skurit genom glas.

"På att bära alla våra böcker mellan lektionerna? På att alltid tilltala McGonagall med ers överhöghet? På att…"

Sirius skrattade så att han nästan tappade sin trollstav i golvet. Peter kurade ihop sig i sitt hörn och flämtade efter luft. Sirius fick kämpa en lång stund innan han lyckades ordna till anletsdragen, och flinande vände sig till James.

"Okej. Inget annat Snorgärsen skall svära på?"

James flinade tillbaka.

"Jo, att bjuda hela skolan på hallonglass på alla hjärtans dag…"

Sirius tog det som ett nej. Med ett hugg någonstans i magtrakten mumlade han formeln han lovat sig själv att aldrig använda. Eldstungorna drogs för ett ögonblick åt om James och Snapes händer, skar in i deras skinn som en glödgad ståltråd. Båda två drog efter andan i tystnaden innan Sirius svängde med trollstaven. Eldstungorna försvann lika plötsligt som de dykt upp, och James och Severus slet åt sig sina händer som om de..tja..bränt sig.

"Om du berättar för någon nu…" morrade Sirius mot Severus. "Så…" Han gjorde en gest över halsen som talade tydligare än ord.

"Okej," muttrade Snape surmulet. "Får jag gå nu?"

Sirius svarade inte. Med trollstaven fortfarande riktad mot Snape reste han sig och drog sig bakåt. Peter hoppade hastigt upp efter honom, och Snape flög upp på fötter. Han stirrade på Sirius, svarta ögon rakt in i Sirius grå.

Och Sirius hatade. Grep hårt om sin stav och tänkte att Remus skulle vara ännu säkrare om Severus tystades för gott. Tänkte igen att han skulle bli som sin familj.

James, som tycktes inse att det var dags att göra något, klev emellan dem och räckte fram Severus stav.

"Gå nu, Snorgärsen, medan vi är på gott humör." Han försökte låta hotfull, men Sirius kunde höra något annat, en anstrykning av missmod under kylan.

Severus kastade en blick mättad med hat mot dem innan han backade mot dörren, slängde upp den och rusade ut i korridoren igen.

De stirrade på varandra, tyst. James gned sin brända hand. Hans ögon återspeglade Sirius egna känslor. Lättnad blandat med något skamset, med vetskapen om att de gjort något de inte borde ha gjort. Ett svagt leende spred sig långsamt i James bleka ansikte.

"Vi klarade det." Inget hurra, inget glädjetjut, bara ett lugnt konstaterande. Sirius nickade.

"Jepp."

De såg på varandra. Sirius kunde inte minnas något tidigare busstreck som slutat i besvärad

tystnad. Men så kunde det de just gjort knappast klassificeras som ett busstreck.

"Så länge vi går i skolan…?" Frågade James till slut.

Sirius gick bort mot dörren. Försökte förgäves skaka av sig känslan av obehag.

"Det är lättare att svära en ed som är tidsbegränsad. Jag är inte säker på hur man gör livstidseder. Vi får göra om det när vi går ut sjuan om det fortfarande behövs."

James såg skeptiskt på honom, höll om sin brända hand.

"Vad ville du att jag skulle göra?" fräste Sirius retligt. "Fråga _morsan_?"

"Hör ni," sa Peter trött. "Kan ni sluta? Vi klarade det. Kan vi gå och äta nu?"

Sirius visste inte varför lättnaden träffade honom just då. Den sköljde över honom som en våg, lyfte en tung börda från hans axlar. Remus var säker igen. De var kvitt. De måste vara kvitt. Nu skulle han bara berätta för honom och allt skulle bli normalt igen.

Han log brett mot Peter.

"Definitivt. Vad var det som hände din farbror, Peter?"

"Jo," började Peter då de alla tre slank ut genom dörren och började gå nerför trapporna. "Han dog väldigt hastigt och oförklarligt, det var värsta mysteriet, ända tills vi fick reda på att han hade svurit en obrytbar ed på att han 'aldrig skulle säga något till någon…' "

Sirius skrattade högt, befriat.

De allra flesta eleverna hade ett horn i sidan till Severus Snape, kunde Remus konstatera. När han klev in i stora salen för att äta middag möttes han av en våldsam applåd från Gryffindorbordet. Hela dagen hade han fått oräkneliga dunkar i ryggen och minst lika många handskakningar med tillhörande "snyggt gjort, Lupin!". För att inte nämna de sex personer som bett honom om tips om hur man förbättrar sin vänsterkrok och den söta Hufflepuff-flicka som gett honom en kyss på kinden eftersom Snape tydligen brukade roa sig med att kalla henne smutsskalle. Säga vad man vill, men ryktet färdades fort.

Remus var dock inte på humör för att kunna njuta av sin nyvunna status. Han hade slagit Snape. Det gick inte att få tanken ur huvudet. Trots att hela hans förnuftiga jag skrikit i protest hade han gjort det. Vargen i honom hade aldrig tidigare tagit över så totalt att han inte kunnat hejda sig. Hela episoden gjorde honom illamående av skräck.

Han slog sig ner på en plats så nära utgången till salen han kunde komma efter att med stor lättnad konstaterat att Snape inte var där. Hade situationen varit problematisk innan, så var den katastrofal nu. Han betvivlade inte att han skulle få betala dyrt för sitt utbrott. Han försökte utestänga glammet i salen och höll blicken fästad på sin tallrik. Svarade "ja," "mm," och "nej, det håller jag inte med om," på de rätta ställena när han blev tilltalad. En stor klump i hans hals hindrade honom från att svälja sin broccolipaj.

Han försökte övertyga sig själv om att det inte skulle hända igen. Att han aldrig mer skulle låta vargen kontrollera honom när det inte var fullmåne. Men hela tiden påpekade en enveten röst i hans bakhuvud att han inte kunde kontrollera vargen, att den var starkare än han och att han _var _ett monster, vare sig han ville eller ej. Att det var lika bra att han blev avstängd från skolan innan han fick tillfälle att skada någon mer.

Remus ville skrika åt rösten, men fann inga ord. Han stirrade ut i luften och ryckte till när han fick se Snape svepa in i salen. Severus blick gled över gryffindorbordet och stannade, fastnaglad på Remus.

Remus lade ifrån sig gaffeln. Kände hatet i Snapes blick som en strypsnara runt halsen. Han visste inte hur länge de stirrade på varann. Det kändes som ett decennium, minst, innan Snape slet bort blicken, gjorde en mycket ful gest i luften mot honom och gick och satte sig.

Det var först då Remus upptäckte att han hållit andan. Han försökte hindra händerna från att skaka när grep besticken igen, men övergav maten då han upptäckte att den kallnat. Han reste sig och gick mot dörren.

"Lupin!"

Remus snodde runt med bultande hjärta. Det var Professor McGonagall som hejdat honom. Hon studerade honom med armarna i kors och rakbladsvass blick.

"Du och Black skall träffa mr Filch nere vid baracken vid quidditchplanen klockan sju," sa hon strängt. "Lämna era trollstavar på mitt kontor innan, förstått?"

Remus nickade och rusade därifrån. Han hade aldrig i hela sitt liv önskat så hett att den kommande strafftjänstgöringen inte skulle få bli hans sista.


	8. Chapter 8

Av någon outgrundlig anledning skulle baracken vid quidditchplanen målas. Den verkade alltid behöva målas när någon förtjänade ett extra hårt straff.

Det är i alla fall bättre än straffmeningar, tänkte Sirius tappert. Vad som helst var bättre än straffmeningar. Till och med när sällskapet bestod av ett antal burkar med Doktor Colorados osedvanligt kladdiga femminutersfärg och en före detta bästa vän, som enligt Sirius mening var lika trevlig som en låst dörr. Remus målade frenetiskt gaveln så långt bort från Sirius han kunde komma och hans envisa tigande gjorde luften tjock att andas. Till Sirius förtjänst skall sägas att han stod ut i hela fyrtiotvå sekunder. Nytt personligt rekord.

"Som om McGonagall inte hade kunnat fixa det här på en minut…" sa han halvhögt, efter att ha ordnat till anletsdragen.

Remus blick fastnaglad på väggen.

"Filch kunde väl tänkt på att ge oss en stege?" fortsatte Sirius med en grimas och en gest upp mot taket. "Jag fattar inte hur vi skall kunna nå ända dit upp."

Remus tycktes drabbats av plötslig dövhet. Sirius lyfte på ena ögonbrynet och lutade sig mot väggen med utstuderad nonchalans.

"Jag hade ingen aning om att du var så _grym_ på mugglarfight, Remus."

Remus snodde runt. Hans ögon brann mot Sirius.

"Kan du hålla klaffen och börja jobba?" Fräste han. "Jag har läxor att göra!"

Sirius tog lugnt sin pensel och började metodiskt stryka färg på väggen, helt säker på att nyheterna skulle få Remus att sluta tjura. Han drog ett djupt andetag och log brett mot Remus, som verkade helt uppslukad av färgen.

"Du, Remus," sa Sirius nonchalant. "Du behöver inte… "

"KAN DU HÅLLA KÄFT?" skrek Remus så plötsligt att Sirius hoppade till.

" JAG VILL INTE HÖRA!" Hans röst skar sig. "DU BERÄTTADE FÖR SNAPE, SIRIUS! DU SKICKADE NER HONOM TILL STUGAN! JAG KUNDE HA DÖDAT HONOM! JAG KUNDE HA BLIVIT EN MÖRDARE! ÄR DET NÅGON SOM FÖRTJÄNAR STRYK SÅ ÄR DET DU! JAG LITADE PÅ DIG…"

Sirius stirrade chockat på Remus, som uppenbarligen väntat länge på ett tillfälle att få skrika åt honom. Tänkte att Remus skulle varit nöjd om han vetat hur orden sved.

"Och vad hade du tänkt skulle hända?" Remus röst var hes nu, och frostig som den kallaste vinterdag. "_Ville_ du att jag skulle slita upp strupen på honom? Eller hade du tänkt att han skulle springa på James på vägen? Ingick det i planen?"

Sirius bet ihop tänderna för att inte kläcka ur sig något som skulle göra Remus ännu mer upprörd. Han tvingade sig själv att se på honom.

"För helvete, Remus," fräste han. "Du vet att jag inte ville att han skulle bli skadad! Och det var _självklart_ inte meningen du skulle råka illa ut! Det fattar du väl!" Och sedan kastade han ur sig det, så fort att han snubblade på orden. "Det var därför vi såg till att Snorgärsen svor en obrytbar ed!"

Remus, som för ett ögonblick sett ut som om han skulle börja skrika igen, vred så häftigt på huvudet att det knakade till i hans nacke. Hans pensel landade med ett ljudligt _plopp _i färgburken och skvätte blått kladd över bådas klädnader.

"Ni såg till att han _vadå_?"

Deras blickar möttes.

"Svor en obrytbar ed. Han kan inte skvallra. Det är okej."

Remus stirrade stumt på Sirius i flera minuter. Sirius försökte möta den där blicken, men kunde inte. Han började försiktigt måla igen, för varje sekund mer medveten om tystnaden.

En hel evighet hade passerat när Remus öppnade munnen nästa gång, och hans röst var så kvävd att Sirius knappt kunde höra honom.

"Sirius, din idiot, det är olagligt."

Sirius bet ihop tänderna om ett ilsket svar och doppade omsorgsfullt penseln i färgen.

"Hade jag något val?"

Remus stirrade på väggen som om den varit världens åttonde underverk.

"Varför?" hans röst var en hes, darrande viskning i mörkret.

Sirius kinder hettade. Ville och ville samtidigt inte säga hur dåligt samvete han haft.

"Det fattar du väl," fräste han till slut, "att vi inte kunde låta Snorgärsen tracka dig? Du är ju en Marodör, för sjutton."

Han svalde och försökte ordna anletsdragen till ett nonchalant flin.

"Jag menar, tre marodörer? Hur illa låter det inte? Det skulle inte funka om du fick sluta."

Rösten i hans huvud skrek att han skulle sluta bete sig som en idiot, men han visste inte hur han skulle bära sig åt. Han noterade att Remus hand darrade när han sträckte sig efter penseln, rätade på ryggen och drog spikraka ränder över väggen.

"Dream on, Sirius," mumlade han. "Jag tänker aldrig bli någon marodör igen. Har du inte fattat det?"

Borde han ha fattat det? Sirius letade i minnet efter orsaker till varför Remus inte längre skulle vilja vara med dem, men han kunde inte komma på något. Hans hjärna kändes ekande tom.

"Och varför det?" Han ansträngde sig för att låta lugn. "Jag menar, vi är dina vänner_…_"

Remus snodde runt. Hans ögon glödde, men hans röst var farligt lugn.

"Varulvar kan inte ha några vänner, Sirius. Det har du lärt mig."

Sirius stirrade på honom, överrumplad, med en ytterst obehaglig känsla i maggropen av att allt höll på att gå uppåt väggarna fel. Han trevade efter ord.

"Det där är lögn, Remus. Du vet det."

Remus såg bort.

"Är det?" Hans röst var fortfarande kall, men Sirius hörde den darra. "Det enda jag vet är att du, som hävdar att du är min vän, fixade så att jag nästan dödade Snape. Och det hade jag inte kunnat leva med. Så är det. Inga vänner betyder ingen som kan förråda en, fattar du? Enkel logik."

Alla varningslampor som fanns i Sirius huvud blinkade våldsamt, och den förbaskade rösten i hans huvud påpekade helt känslokallt att den haft _rätt_.

"Remus, jag ville ju inte att… Jag tänkte mig bara inte för…"

Orden föll platt till marken. Remus ögon blixtrade mot honom.

"Nej, _varför_ skulle du bry dig om att tänka dig för när det bara är Snapes liv och min framtid som står på spel?" fräste Remus. " Jag kunde ha dödat honom! Eller så skulle jag bitit honom och då skulle han blivit SOM MIG!" han vände häftigt ryggen åt Sirius och fortsatte att måla med ryckiga rörelser.

Sirius stirrade, helt perplex, på hans ryggtavla. Med en kraft som nästan slog omkull honom förstod han plötsligt att allt kunde vara förstört. Att Remus aldrig skulle kunna lita på honom igen. Att han inte, vad han än gjorde, skulle kunna sudda ut minnet av sveket.

Han hade aldrig i hela sitt liv känt sig så usel. Skammen överväldigade honom, begravde honom i skuldkänslor. En lång stund stod han helt tyst med hettande kinder och tårar i ögonen, oförmögen att säga något.

"Jag är ledsen," mumlade han tillslut utan att se upp. "Jag tänkte inte… gjorde ett misstag." Han svalde hårt. "Förlåt." Det sista ordet brände våldsamt hans tunga.

Remus ögon glödde mot honom, gud vet hur länge.

"Det förändrar ingenting." Hans röst darrande våldsamt. "Det får inte hända igen."

Sirius stod som förstelnad, förstummad. Han var med ens våldsamt arg, men visste inte på vem. Sig själv, för att han varit så korkad. Remus, för att han var så förbannat feg och ädel samtidigt. Det gångna samtalet spelades upp om och om igen i hans huvud, han letade frenetiskt efter något att angripa, vad som helst som kunde styra det annalkande slutet på den här historien åt ett annat håll.

"Remus, sluta." Muttrade han, när han äntligen återfått kontrollen över sin röst. "Gör inte så här. Låt inte varulven förstöra ditt liv."

Remus ryckte till, som om Sirius slagit till honom. Hans ögon blixtrade.

"Det är precis det jag försöker!" Skrek han. "_Jag_ gör allt jag kan för att Måntand inte skall mörda någon! Fattar du inte det? _Du_, däremot, verkar tro att varulvar är gulliga keldjur och att allting bara är något skojigt skämt!"

Hela scenariot var skruvat. Remus var nästan hysterisk. Sirius försökte vara förnuftig. Vad skulle hända härnäst? Att Severus Snape tvättade håret?

"Det är exakt det jag menar!" Till Sirius förvåning lät hans röst lugn. "Måntand visar sig en natt var tjugonionde dygn, Remus! Det betyder att han är en femtioåttodedel av ditt liv! Den delen kan du inte bestämma över, men resten! Resten av ditt liv är _ditt_! Låt inte Måntand bestämma över den tiden också!"

Remus stirrade överrumplad på honom. Sirius klandrade honom inte. Inte ens han själv hade hört sig säga något sådant förut.

"Du kan inte dumpa oss bara för hans skull!" Tillade han när tystnaden varat för länge. "Han är inte värd det!"

Då blev det liv i Remus.

"Vad vet du om det? " Fräste han. "Ingenting! Du har ingen aning om hur det är att vakna med blod på sina händer och undra vems det är! Du vet inte vad det är att förlora konrollen över sig själv! Du vet inte hur det är att se månen gå upp och veta att du kan sitta i Azkaban på livstid morgonen efter! Du vet inte…" Hans röst kvävdes under ilskan. Han knöt näven och drämde till väggen så hårt att det ekade i natten runt dem. Gång på gång slog han mot en fläck i den blå färgen, hans blick helt fixerad på den punkt hans knogar träffade.

Sirius stirrade chockat på honom. Något inom honom skrek.

"Nej," sa han, lågt. "Jag vet inte. Varför berättar du inte för mig?"

Remus skrattade. Ett bittert, skärande skratt innan han stannade upp och blängde på Sirius.

"Poängen, din idiot, är att jag inte kan riskera att någon blir skadad!" Han fortsatte slå, ilsket, tills hans knogar lämnade röda fläckar efter sig i den blå färgen. Sirius betraktade honom med en växande klump i halsen. När han inte stod ut längre sträckte han fram handen och grep tag i Remus handled. Höll fast den, hårt.

"Sluta." Han blev förvånad över hur myndig hans röst lät. Han fäste blicken på Remus ansikte, men Remus stirrade envist åt ett annat håll. Vanmakten avgrundsdjup i Sirius bröst.

"Jag har inte sagt att du ska riskera något! Men ingenting blir bättre av att du låser in dig själv i en bur!"

Remus slet sig loss och vände sig bort, utan ett ord. Av någon outgrundlig anledning tolkade Sirius hans tystnad som ett gott tecken. Den betydde att han började få slut på argument. Sirius beslöt sig ståndaktigt för att byta taktik. Om han kunde få Remus att skratta hade han definitivt vunnit en rond.

"Äsch, lägg av nu," började han med all nonchalans han kunde uppbåda. "Vi har nu, efter sex år, äntligen bevisat att såna mönsterelever som vi har en lugnande inverkan på sådana våldsamma personer som du. Kolla själv. Du har inte gjort en fluga förnär på sex år och efter bara en vecka utan vårt sällskap håller du på att mosa Snape. Det är illa, Måntand. Det är säkrast att du fortsätter hänga med oss, så vi kan sprida lite av vårt änglalika lugn in i din våldsamma själ." Ironin droppande från varje stavelse.

Men Remus skrattade inte.

"Det där var _inte_ roligt!" Väste han med en så konstig, främmande ton i rösten att Sirius hajade till. Han stirrade på Remus ryggtavla som om den kunde berätta vad som undgått Sirius, vad han missat.

"Vad är det som är fel?" frågade han lågt. Frågan kändes absurd, men den del av honom som känt Remus i nästan sex år hävdade bestämt att den var befogad. Resten av honom väntade på att Remus skulle skrika att det var han, Sirius, som var _felet_.

Men Remus svarade inte. Han stod med ryggen mot Sirius och stirrade på väggen. Han darrade, såg Sirius plötsligt. Som om han frös.

"Måntand!" Sirius grep tag i Remus arm och svängde runt honom tills de stod öga mot öga. "Vad är det?" Frågade han igen och förvånades över att han lyckades låta vänlig när frustrationen låg så nära ytan.

Det verkade som om något inom Remus brast. Han knöt krampaktigt händerna innan han vände sig mot väggen igen och fortsatte måla. Han drog djupt efter andan och när han talade tycktes han pressa fram varje ord.

"Tror du verkligen att det var _jag_ som nästan slog ihjäl Snape idag?"

Sirius hjärta sjönk som en sten i bröstet på honom. Han kunde inte förneka att det var just Remus han sett använda Snape som boxboll, och att det var Remus han försökt hindra från att göra just det, så om det inte var han -

"Vargen?" Han ville inte alls veta svaret.

Remus pressade samman läpparna och nickade plågat.

Sirius drog planlöst med penseln över väggen, sökte efter ord. Om vargen började kontrollera Remus även när det inte var fullmåne var det inte bra. Definitivt inte bra.

"Vad hände?"

Remus målade en fläck på väggen som redan var minutiöst täckt med färg.

"Jag vet inte." Hans röst darrade. "Jag bara blev så…arg. Han kallade mig…saker. Och jag kunde inte stoppa mig själv. Jag… Ni borde inte vara med mig… Det kan hända…igen." han svalde, och fortsatte sedan, hans röst så liten och tunn. "Du har rätt. Jag är grotesk." Han stirrade ner på sina händer med bottenlös avsmak i blicken.

Det tog ett par sekunder innan Sirius förstod vad han syftade på, men när det gick upp för honom hur djupt hans förflugna ord borrat sig in i Remus blev han våldsamt arg. Arg för vad han gjort, vad som hänt och vad som höll på att hända. Utan att tänka klev han fram till Remus, grep i hans klädnad framtill och ruskade om honom.

"För helvete, Remus, vi är dina vänner! Vänner! Vet du vad det ordet betyder? Va? Vänner hänger ihop i vått och torrt! Vi bryr oss inte om vargen! Ingen av oss kommer att överge dig för något han gör, kan du fatta det nångång?" Han var tvungen att dra efter andan innan han fortsatte. Remus stirrade på honom, överrumplad. "Och vad det gäller din påstådda våldsamhet, så skulle Snape kunnat få en påsklilja att vilja strypa honom! Vem som helst skulle klått upp honom! Och det har hänt en gång på sex år! Det gör dig inte direkt farlig för allmänheten! OCH vi kommer alltid fortsätta komma ner till Spökande stugan! Vad som än händer, fattar du?" Han ruskade om honom igen. "Jag vet hur du brukade se ut efter fullmånen innan vi började komma ner, du var ingen vacker syn." Remus blev likblek i ansiktet av ilska, men Sirius gav honom ingen chans att säga emot. "Och om du tror att jag kommer sitta varm och trygg i Gryffindortornet när du är där nere ensam, så tror du fel! Jag kommer dit, vad du än säger! Måntand gillar Tramptass, det vet jag!"

Sirius kunde knappt tro att han hade sagt allt det där, och det kunde tydligen inte Remus heller, för han stirrade på Sirius som om han förvandlats till en skär elefant. Hans ögon brann, blanka som speglar. Tystnaden växte.

"Jag behöver inte er," viskade Remus till slut. "Jag har överlevt länge utan er. Jag kan klara det igen. Jag behöver er inte." Hans röst var tjock, och Sirius fick en känsla av att han försökte övertyga sig själv lika mycket som han försökte övertyga Sirius.

"Jag pratar inte om att överleva." sa Sirius mjukt. "Jag pratar om att leva."

Remus drog djupt efter andan.

"Det är inte varulvar förunnat att leva. Jag försökte, men du förstörde alltihop."

Orden kändes som ett slag i magen på Sirius. Han ville gråta. Visste avgrundsdjupt hur för sent det var, men beslöt sig ändå för att det fanns en chans kvar. Han trevade efter det där modet som Gryffindorare var så berömda för och som verkade oändligt avlägset just nu. När han talade visste han att det var det svåraste han sagt i hela sitt liv.

"Jag vet." Han var tvungen att dra djupt efter andan innan han kunde fortsätta. "Jag är förbannat ledsen för det där. Det är jag faktiskt. Och jag fattar om du inte tänker ge mig någon ny chans. Jag tror inte att jag förtjänar det. Men…" Han svalde. "…marodörerna är inget vidare utan dig. Och jag är ledsen för det där jag sa." Det sista lade han till i efterhand, säker på att orden gav honom brännsår på tungan. "Jag menade det inte. Du är inte grotesk, Remus. Jag var bara…arg." Han svalde igen. "Förlåt."

Remus blinkade häftigt, som om han fått något skräp i ögonen. Så slet han sig lös och snubblade bakåt. Han törnade emot den nymålade väggen innan han sjönk ner i gräset med ryggen åt Sirius.

Sirius stirrade på hans ryggtavla, förbannade sig själv. Varför hade han, som kunde få tyst på vem som helst, plötsligt svårt att finna ord?

"Remus…" Började han försiktigt.

"Äh. Håll käften!" mumlade Remus halvkvävt. I nästa ögonblick begravde ansiktet i ärmen på klädnaden och grät tyst. Lämnade Sirius ensam med tusen plågsamma tankar.

Om han bara inte…

Men det hade han. Ingenting kunde ändra på det. Ingen ånger, inget förlåt, ingen obrytbar ed. Inget. Det förflutna var och förblev förflutet.

Han började måla igen, mest för att ha något annat att göra än att stirra på Remus ryggtavla i mörkret och lyssna på hans hickande snyftningar. En lång stund höll han på, upp, ner, upp med penseln, medan en tanke tog form i hans huvud. När Remus tystnat och satt orörlig i gräset kramade Sirius penseln hårt i handen.

"Jag kan svära att aldrig berätta för någon igen. Obrytbart. Om du vill."

Han såg ner på sina färgkladdiga händer, väntade. Förtvivlat. Rösten i hans huvud skrek att det var för sent.

"Det är väl ingen idé att du svär en obrytbar ed." Remus lät som om han svalt en hög med grus. "Det skulle bara betyda att du dog nästa gång du berättar för någon…"

Sirius förtjänade det. Det visste han. Varför gjorde orden så förbannat ont då?

_Kom ihåg att våra vänner ofta har en fantastisk förmåga att förlåta oss, även när vi inte kan göra det själva._ Dumbledores ord. Sirius tvivlade på att Dumbledore visste vad han pratat om.

Remus teg så länge att Sirius började måla igen, ännu en bit av väggen blev blå innan Remus långsamt vände sig om. Håret var rufsigt och kinderna strimmiga av tårar. Han bet sig i läppen.

"_Svart_ magi?" frågade han. Tyst, hest.

"Ja. Jag vet." Sirius suckade djupt. "Det fanns inget annat sätt." Han försökte le avväpnande. "Tänker du säga åt mig att slå mig ihop med Slytherinpacket?"

Remus skakade på huvudet.

"Jag trodde bara inte att du skulle… du svor ju en gång på att du aldrig skulle använda svartkonster…"

Sirius suckade. Önskade att Remus skulle haft smak nog att glömma det där.

"Låter det så nu? Efter allt det där du hävde ur dig i måndags kväll?"

Han kunde svurit på att Remus kinder blev en aning röda, och det faktum att även Remus hade svårt att säga vissa ord ingav honom en känsla av lättnad.

"Jag är ledsen."

Sirius fick plötsligt en vansinnig lust att skratta högt.

"Äh, det gör inget." Han flinade, men Remus förblev tyst och allvarlig. Han höll blicken stint fästad på sina händer och skruvade oroligt på sig.

Sirius väntade. Det tog några minuter, men sedan kom det.

"Jag är ruggigt beroende av att du inte sviker mig, Sirius. Att ni inte gör det."

Sirius nickade.

"Jag vet." Vad mer kunde han säga? Vad mer fanns det att säga?

Remus satt stilla ett ögonblick, som om han samlade kraft för att resa sig upp och fortsätta måla. Sedan andades han in, djupt, och strök bort de sista tårarna med handflatan.

Sirius snodde runt.

"Gör inte så där!"

Remus ryckte till.

"Vad?"

"Åhnej. Det är för sent." Sirius ansträngde sig för att låta allvarlig, men misslyckades. Remus såg onekligen ganska lustig ut. Hans klädnad var mer blå än svart, och han påminde Sirius om en puffsurrare som bott under hans säng när han var liten.

Remus höjde frågande på ögonbrynen, som om han försökte utröna om Sirius menade allvar eller inte.

"Du har en oerhört snygg _duvblå_ fläck över hela din vänstra kind."

Remus såg ner på sin hand och stönade.

"Vet du," flinade Sirius, osäker på hur Remus skulle reagera. "jag har aldrig tänkt på dig som en riktigt så…_färgstark_ person…"

Då log Remus.

"Men jag har alltid vetat att du är helt _blå_st."

Sirius skrattade högt.

"Du din…"

Han kastade sig över Remus, och alla andra ord dränktes i skratt och desperata skrik då de rullade runt i gräset, brottades och kittlade varandra. Allt var idel armbågar och fingrar och färgkladd, tills en av färgburkarna på något mystiskt sätt välte och en avsevärd mängd av innehållet hamnade i Sirius hår. Det fick dem båda att stanna upp så pass att Sirius skrattande kunde torka färgen ur ansiktet.

"Jag avskyr att säga det här," frustade han, "men vi har en massa vägg kvar att måla."

Remus flinade lite, hoppade upp och började borsta bort gräset från klädnaden.

"Och," tillade Sirius, "jag tror tyvärr inte att herr Måntand hinner göra några läxor ikväll."

Remus skrattade bara och Sirius instämde uppsluppet. Han misstänkte starkt att det här var exakt vad McGonagall planerat då hon gav dem den här strafftjänstgöringen.

Remus följde den guppande fläcken av ljus som var lyktan i Filchs hand, samtidigt som han försökte reda ut tankarna som for genom huvudet på honom som berusade quidditchspelare. Hela dagen hade varit galen, men droppen hade ändå blivit Sirius så kallade skämt. Han betvivlade starkt att Sirius haft en aning om vad han sagt, men tyvärr förtog inte det sanningshalten i uttalandet. Vargen _hade_ aldrig fått makt över honom förut, när han haft sina vänner. Det var ett faktum som Remus hittills mycket noga bortsett ifrån. Den hade kommit först när han försökt stänga sina vänner ute, tagit det hål i besittning som blivit inom honom när han försökte göra sig kall och hård och likgiltig. Insikten om att han var våldsamt beroende av sina vänner skrämde honom, samtidigt som de gjorde honom alldeles varm inombords. Om det verkligen var så, hade han faktiskt inget val. Han tänkte med en klump i magen på vad som kunde hända om Sirius gjorde det igen, och sedan på hur ihärdigt Sirius intygat att han inte skulle göra det igen. Tänkte på vad som kunde hänt, men som ändå inte hände eftersom James varit där. Frågade sig själv vad ett enda misstag betydde efter sex år.

Det var inget lätt beslut, men när det var fattat visste han, långt, långt in, att han valt rätt. Hans steg kändes lättare än på länge när de klev in genom portarna och Filch lämnade dem nedanför marmortrappan. Han vek av åt vänster, bort mot sitt kontor.

"Vänta ett tag!" Hojtade Sirius efter honom. "Våra trollstavar då?"

Filch stannade upp.

"De är på McGonagalls kontor. Det är för sent nu, ni får tillbaka dem i morgon." Med de orden snurrade han runt och fortsatte gå.

Sirius såg ner på sin klädnad och sina händer. Remus lade märke till den farliga glimten i hans ögon.

"Ser jag ut som någon som tänker gå och lägga mig alldeles blå?" skrek Sirius efter Filch.

Hans ansikte var blårandigt, hans hår hade stelnat i ett konstfärdigt rufs av blått, något Remus noga undvek att påpeka och bet sig i läppen för att inte skratta högt.

"Äsch," sa han istället, och ryckte i Sirius ärm. "Vi kan låna James eller Peters stav. Kom nu. Jag är dötrött."

Sirius blängde på honom, men tycktes sedan resignera och följde Remus uppför marmortrappan.

"Dyngsur," mumlade Remus när de var framme vid porträttet av den tjocka damen. Hon ryckte till i sin ram.

"Vad har ni haft för er!" frågade hon gällt när hon fick syn på dem, samtidigt som hon svängde åt sidan. "Ute så här sent, och helt täckta med färg är ni också! Sirius Black, skall du aldrig lära dig uppföra dig?"

"Strafftjänstgöring," hörde Remus honom muttra till svar, han själv redan halvvägs igenom porträtthålet. Uppehållsrummet var tomt så när som på James och Peter, som satt och spelade trollkarlsschack i ett hörn. De såg upp i en enda samfälld rörelse. Båda två såg spända ut, som om de väntade sig att Remus skulle börja skrika och kasta tallrikar igen. Men när deras blickar stannade på Sirius och Remus föll Peters haka ner och James betraktade dem som om de varit första klassens underhållning.

"Vad har ni gjort?" Flämtade Peter.

"Ni ser ut som om ni har badat i en tunna med färg!" skrattade James. "Är det Filchs nya favoritstraff?"

Sirius fnös. Remus gick fram till en fåtölj och sjönk ner i den, väl medveten om hur svårt det skulle bli att ta sig upp igen. Han flinade lite mot James och Peter, och James flinade tillbaka.

"Du ser verkligen snygg ut i fejset, Måntand. Är det ett nytt sätt att imponera på tjejerna, det där? Tyvärr, så tror jag inte att det kommer att fungera. Blått är helt ute."

Remus bara skakade på huvudet åt honom och blundade, men kunde inte låta bli att le.

"Sirius!" Fortsatte James, föga nedslagen av Remus obefintliga reaktion. "Jag vet att du aldrig har velat vara en riktig Black, men tror du verkligen att det skulle hjälpa att färga ditt hår blått…?"

Både Remus och Peter brast i skratt. Sirius flinade mot James.

"Äh, låna mig din stav, James. Jag vägrar vara blå en endaste minut till."

James flinade tillbaka och räckte Sirius staven.

"Vad har ni gjort egentligen?" frågade Peter småskrattande.

"Gissa tre gånger." Mumlade Sirius, upptagen med sina fläckar. "James, kan du fixa mitt hår…?"

"Målat baracken nere vid quiddichplanen," förklarade Remus från sitt hörn.

"Igen?" tjöt James. "Det gjorde jag och Sirius åtminstone fyra gånger förra året!"

"Jepp." Instämde Sirius. "Det är så man börjar undra över kvalitén på färgen."

"Det är utmärkt kvalité," insköt Remus. "Det stod på burkarna att den blir osynlig efter två veckor."

De andra tre utbytte förvirrade blickar innan de allihop brast i skratt precis samtidigt. När Sirius återfått sin ursprungliga hårfärg, tog han James stav och gick bort till Remus.

"Skall jag ta bort det där åt dig, eller skall du testa om det funkar på tjejerna först?"  
Remus flinade fåraktigt.

"Jag håller med James. Blått är hopplöst ute. Framför allt duvblått."

"Renskrubba," mumlade Sirius och fläcken på Remus kind försvann.

James blick vilade avvaktande på Remus.

"Har herr Måntand alltså beslutat sig för att nedlåta sig till att fortsätta umgås med herrarna Slingersvans, Tramptass och Tagghorn?"

Remus tog på sig sin allra allvarligaste min.

"Efter noggrant övervägande, ja. Och det trots ert nyligen utökade brottsregister."

James, som halvlegat i sin fåtölj, satte sig plötsligt upp.

"Vi hade faktiskt tänkt att minnesradera Snorgärsen först, men vi visste inte hur man skulle göra. Vi letade igenom hela biblioteket, men där fanns inte så mycket som en enda fjuttig sida om minnesradering!"

Remus såg förvånat på dem.

"Nej, det är klart att det inte fanns. Visste ni inte det?"

Sirius och James utbytte chockade blickar.

"Hur vet du det?" Frågade James upprört. 

"De har gallrat ut alla böcker om minnesradering eftersom de tror att det kan bli jobbigt om en massa elever skulle få för sig att radera varandras minnen av alla pinsamma saker de gjort."

James stirrade på honom med förfäran i blicken.

"Du menar att vi letade igenom hela biblioteket helt i onödan?"

Remus flinade snett.

"Inte vet jag. Det beror på vad du letade efter."

Peter lät höra ett ljud som lät oroväckande likt ett undertryckt skratt.

"Var har du fått veta det?" Frågade Sirius med spelad upprördhet.

"McGonagall berättade det någon gång på en lektion."

James stirrade villt på Remus.

"Varför sa du inte det?" nästan skrek han.

"Du får ursäkta klichén," Remus lyckades nästan hålla rösten allvarlig. "Men du frågade aldrig."

Sirius skakade på huvudet och gjorde en grimas.

"Man lär sig verkligen en massa viktiga saker på lektionerna i förvandlingskonst." flinade han.

James blängde på honom.

"Lätt för dig att se glad ut! Du slapp de dammigaste hyllorna, bara för att du _tjurade_…"

En helt underbara känsla av att livet höll på att bli normalt igen spred sig i Remus bröst. Han kände hur ett fånigt leende satt som klistrat i hans ansikte, lika omöjligt att bli av med som en envis förkylning.

En soffkudde kom flygande från ingenstans, träffade James i ansiktet och sände hans glasögon i en vid båge genom rummet.

"Det där skall du få för!" Skrek han, slet åt sig en kudde och kastade sig över Sirius. I nästa sekund rullade de skrattande och skrikande runt på golvet. Remus flinade mot Peter, som log snett tillbaka.

Det var i precis det ögonblicket som Remus själv fick en kudde i ansiktet.

Ja. Livet var definitivt normalt igen.

Han kastade sig in i slagsmålet på golvet.


End file.
